That was Then, This is Now
by CLK
Summary: After Christmas season 10, Harm and Mac learn quite a bit from history.
1. Chapter 1 thru 9

**That was Then, This is Now.**

**Background:– **written post season ten Christmas episode.

**Originally Posted:** January 2005 

**Summary: **Harm and Mac learn a few things from history.

**Chapter 1 **

Sometime shortly after the New Year 

Mac had been dozing for the last thirty minutes or so when she felt the car come to a sudden stop. Straightening herself up, she glanced out the side window at the vast expanse of green pastures.

"Are we here?" she asked groggily.

"Not exactly," Harm chuckled.

Turning to look out the windshield, Mac's eyes opened wide at the site of several cows casually strolling across the road, and a rather loud dog barking behind them.

"Does this happen often?"

"I don't think so. I suspect the fence gave way at Mr. Greeley's place. At least, that would have been the reason for cattle on the road fifteen years ago." Harm shook his head lightly. It was going to be a wonderful change of pace spending a few days with Mac and his grandmother. It would be exactly the rest Mac needed after that horrible accident. Physically she had pretty much recovered, but he knew she was still working through a few things.

It had been way too long since he'd made the time to come and visit Grams. Even though she was a strong woman, she was well into her eighties and Harm couldn't keep taking her being around for granted.

Mac couldn't help but wonder what exactly she had gotten herself into agreeing to spend some time on a family farm. She must have been nuts. What is it they always say? You can take the girl out of the city but you can't take the city out of the girl. What in Lord's name was she doing surrounded by cows?

Rolling her eyes heavenward, Mac adjusted the neck roll and nestled back in for another nap. "Let me know when we're almost there."

"No problem." Harm was delighted to take advantage of the slow pace at which the few cattle were moving to simply admire the beauty of the sleeping woman beside him. He hoped this time alone with her would be the open door he needed to move their relationship in a new direction. At least, that's what he'd been praying for.

An hour later and Harm was turning onto the old road that led to the farm.

"Time to wake up." Harm tapped her thigh lightly.

Mac shifted her shoulder, burying her head further into the back of the seat.

Chuckling to himself, Harm squeezed her leg a little more firmly. "Mac, you wanted to know when we were almost there. We're just about here."

Still not getting any reaction out of her, Harm waited until they were at the edge of his grandmother's property. " Mac… MAC… COLONEL MACKENZIE!"

Mac shot up out of the chair like a new recruit in boot camp. Quickly getting her bearings, she turned to Harm.

"That wasn't funny, Navy."

"Hey, I've been trying to wake you for the last ten minutes. You said you wanted to wake up when we were near." Gesturing with his chin, Harm raised his hand to point ahead. "There it is. The Rabb homestead."

Not far down the road, which judging by the surroundings Mac realized was actually the Rabb driveway, you could see a large two-story house standing proudly among the old oaks.

"Why do I feel like I'm not in Kansas anymore?" Mac smiled.

"It's a great old place. Wait till you meet Grams. You're gonna love her." Harm followed the curve of the drive and pulled up in front of the charming wood-framed home.

Stepping out of the car and taking in the peaceful view from under the shady trees, Mac felt as though with one breath of fresh air the weight of the world had been lifted. Hearing the creek of hinges, she turned in time to see a flash of brown streak towards them followed by the sweetest looking little old lady she'd ever seen.

"Down, boy." Harm laughed, rubbing the ears of the large German Shepherd now perched on his shoulders.

"I swear, on his hind legs like that, he's almost as tall as you are." Sarah Rabb was coming down the front steps, her arms open wide obviously trying to hold back the tears of joy that were building as she got closer to her only grandson.

"It's good to see you, Grams." Harm wrapped his grandmother in a strong bear hug.

Taking an extra moment to just hug on her boy, Grams patted Harm soundly on the back and turned to face Mac.

"Where are your manners, young man? Aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely lady?" With her back to Harm, Grams winked at Mac. She had hoped some day her grandson would smarten up and see what was right in front of him. The moment she laid eyes on Sarah MacKenzie, she knew she'd been right. This was the woman for him and she was going to make darn sure they both knew it before they left.

"Grams, this is Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. Mac, this is Grams." Harm waved his hand between the two women.

"How do you do, ma'am," Mac offered tentatively.

"Don't you ma'am me. In this house, I'm Grams." Sarah Rabb pulled Mac into a bear hug as ardent as the one she'd just given Harm then quietly said, "I'm glad you're here."

Mac was genuinely touched by the sincerity in the old woman's eyes.

"Thank you ma… Grams. I'm glad to be here too."

With an arm around each of her visitors, Gram led the two into the house. For a woman of only 5'6" or 7", she managed to match her stride easily with Harm and Mac's.

"Baron, you stay. He's going to hate being left out, but I'm not sharing you with anyone for a little while. Even him." She nodded her head back towards the large dog now peacefully lying at the foot of the porch stairs.

"I've got your old room cleaned up and ready for you. I thought Mac would prefer the spare room across from yours instead of the guest room down here." Gram headed straight for the kitchen. "You two make yourselves comfortable. I'm going to get us a couple of glasses of lemonade and then you can tell me everything that's been happening since you were last here."

Mac tried to follow her into the kitchen.

"Sofa's that way." Gram pointed to the living room. There was no mistaking the tone of her voice or her rigid finger.

"Yes ma…Gram." This woman might have married into the navy but she had Marine written all over her.

Walking back to the living room, Mac noticed the dining room to her right. Intrigued by a large painting hanging on the far wall, she took a brief detour into the charming room.

Upon closer inspection, she could now see that it was a painting of this house when it must have been a working farm. There was a huge barn and silo to one side. Black and white dairy cattle were scattered throughout a large patch of green behind the barn. There were two women sitting in a swing on the front porch watching several small children running around in the front yard. From the style of the long flowing dresses and the children in knickers, Mac guessed the painting had to be of the farm as it had been at least a hundred years ago.

"Great scene, isn't it." Harm practically whispered in her ear.

Mac was startled by the feel of his breath on her neck. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on a marine?"

"I didn't think anyone could sneak up on a marine." Harm raised an eyebrow in a gleam of triumph.

"You two are going to play nice while you're here?" Gram chuckled carrying a tray with several glasses of what Mac soon discovered was fresh squeezed lemonade.

"This is just marvelous." Pointing to the old painting with one hand, Mac accepted a glass of lemonade from Grams with the other.

"That's my husband Peter's great-great-grandmother, Abigail, with her sister, Beatrice. This place originally belonged to Abigail's family. When her parents passed on, great-great-grandpa Adam Rabb and she moved here from Boston."

"Boston?" Mac mouthed quietly to Harm.

Harm simply shrugged.

"Most of the children belong to Aunt Bea, the baby over here," Grams pointed to a buggy close to the porch. "This is Peter's great-grandpa Harmon, who your Dad was named after. We think one of these two boys here is Harmon's brother, Hosiah, named after an uncle in Texas."

"Texas? Your family sure got around a lot for the 1800s," Mac commented, truly surprised.

"You have no idea." Sarah Rabb chuckled walking over to the table. "You see all this?" She waved her arm across the mountain of papers and photos. "I've been trying to put the Rabb history into an easy-to-read book for almost two years now."

"You never told me anything about that." Harm looked questioningly at his grandmother.

"Well, I've always hoped to pass the stories of the family down to my great-grand-children myself, but at the pace you're moving I decided it would be better if I got it all down on paper in one place."

"Grams." Harm almost whined, a blush rising slightly up his cute crooked ear.

"All this is family history?" Mac glanced across the table, in awe of all the photos and newspaper clippings. Picking one up from the top of a pile, she couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance the man had to Harm. If she hadn't known better, it looked very much like a photo of Harm and Bud in one of those old time costume photos taken at carnivals and fairs.

"Who is this?" Mac asked.

"Oh, that's Hosiah Rabb and his friend Jeremiah Roberts." Gram smiled proudly.

"This could be you." Mac handed the photo to Harm.

"Never mind me. This could be Bud. Talk about coincidence." Harm stared at the picture shaking his head.

"If finding trouble is any indication, you do seem to take more after your Uncle Hosiah than your granddad." Gram was still smiling broadly. She had hoped Harm would be interested in the family history but having Mac so enthused as well was a tonic to her aging bones.

"You know a lot about Uncle Hosiah?" Mac took the photo back from Harm.

"Do I ever." Gram smiled and turned towards the living room leaving two very curious people standing in her wake.

**Chapter 2 **

"When your grandfather Peter and I were first married the war was going crazy in Europe. Everything here was in war mode. We didn't really have the time or money for a fancy honeymoon so your grandpa decided that a short trip to visit his cousin Daniel in Texas would be a nice change."

"Do you still have family in Texas?" Mac asked.

"No. Daniel passed on years ago. His son Joshua was killed in Vietnam shortly after my son went missing, and his daughter Elizabeth never had any children. When she passed on two years ago her husband sent me most of the stuff on the table there." Gram sat, holding a photo of Daniel with his wife Edith holding their infant son, Joshua, and Peter with his arm wrapped tightly around a young Gram's waist.

Mac noticed the sadness with which the older woman stared at the honeymoon picture.

Sitting across from Gram, on the sofa next to Mac, Harm couldn't help but notice his grandma's gaze either. After all these years you could still see how much she loved and missed her husband. Without thinking, his hand reached over to Mac's lap and firmly took hold of her hand in his.

Still watching Sarah, Mac squeezed Harm's hand tightly.

When Sarah Rabb glanced up from her reverie, she couldn't help but grin happily at the two hands tightly clasped on Mac's lap. This might just be easier than she'd thought.

"Anyhow," she continued. "When we were visiting Daniel and Edith, they started filling me in on some of the colorful family history. Especially around the time the railroad had wanted to go through town. When I decided to start taking notes so I wouldn't forget anything, Daniel said it would be better if I talked to Mr. Hawkins." Gram paused to take a sip of her lemonade.

"Who's Mr. Hawkins?" Harm questioned.

"I thought he had to be the oldest man on earth." Sarah chuckled to herself. He probably wasn't much older than she was now. "He grew up in Rabb about the same time Hosiah came to town."

"Hosiah moved to a town called Rabb?" Harm may have actually asked the question, but both his and Mac's faces were riddled with confusion.

"Well, the town was actually called Calamity when Doc Rabb moved there. Later they changed the name to Rabb after him."

Mac and Harm watched Gram walk over to the table and pull a large book off a pile, then walk back to the rocker by the fireplace.

"Mr. Hawkins was quite a character. He remembered every detail about what went on in Calamity in those days. I couldn't believe how much one little kid could know. The moment he started talking, I knew I was going to need more than one notebook to write it all down."

November 15th 1941

"_So y'all wanna hear about ol' Doc Rabb, do ya? It all began, oh, must be eighty years or so ago now." _

"_Doc was just a young whippersnapper…came out on the train from Boston or some place like that back east. Word is he was sent out by his pappy for some "edd-u-cation". Now the ladies, they took to Doc right away. Ed-u-cated man like that and good lookin? Course the ladies will flock to him like bees to honey. Now, the menfolk, they were a different story. Most didn't mind Doc, but there were a few who really felt the need to, test him, shall we say. Odd thing, the Doc didn't mind these young hotheads testin him, but there was one time when the Doc went right ornery."_

All ears were turned to Jacob Hawkins. Perched on the edge of her seat, Sarah Beason Rabb sat rapidly scribbling every word. Listening intently to the old man recount history, everyone in the room could feel themselves practically taken back in time.

**Calamity Texas**

**1875**

Dr. Hosiah Rabb eagerly climbed out of the cramped stagecoach. At six foot four inches tall, he stood a good head taller than most men he knew. Three days straight in that confined space since they'd reached Texas was just about all his legs could stand. Maybe leaving the comforts of Boston wasn't the best idea he'd ever had.

Hosiah was a shining example of Boston aristocracy. He was polite, courteous, well-mannered, well-educated, and extremely wealthy in his own right. Despite his impeccable credentials, however, he just wasn't happy living within the confines of the Boston social world.

He was considered to be a prime catch by every unmarried female in Boston. Unfortunately, he couldn't content himself with the demure young women who spent the days doing needlepoint and their evenings contemplating the ruffles on this year's fashions.

Ever since childhood he had been fascinated with tales of the Wild West. He longed to live where the land and people were strong. Some place where his skills as a physician and surgeon could do some good.

Had his brother Harmon not gone to Pennsylvania to take over his wife's family lands, Hosiah would have talked his father into accepting this change years earlier. As it was, he felt almost guilty leaving his sister Anoria with the day-to-day responsibilities of living up to their mother and father's expectations. He was, however, sure that once she and her new husband, Benjamin, had their first child, the additional attention his departure had left on her would quickly dissipate.

Looking around, he heard the thud of his bag drop beside him. Nodding his head in thanks to the drivers, regardless of the lack of care for his belongings, he retrieved his bag and began his walk in search of the town hotel.

He hadn't made it far when heads in town started turning at the sight of the handsome stranger. Mrs. Perkins in the general store dropped a handful of eggs when he smiled and tipped his hat at her. His smile alone could have melted butter on a winter day. Add that to his twinkling green eyes and impeccable manners, and there wasn't a woman in town, married or not, who didn't fall in love with the Doc the first time they laid eyes on him.

There were a few young bulls who weren't terribly happy about the Doc's popularity with the women. Every so often some young man or other would 'accidentally' bump into him when walking down the street, or make some disparaging remarks during a card game about Eastern men not really being men. No matter how hard they tried, Doc just ignored them and went on with his business. It didn't help any that he usually beat the pants off of everyone at poker, too.

The Doc had been staying at the hotel over the Saloon. It wasn't quite the sort of accommodations he'd been used to in Boston, but it was clean and the company was good.

There was one little gal in particular who had taken a shine to the Doc, Miss Jenny. She mostly just served drinks and danced with the girls. She couldn't really carry much of a tune but Miss Porter said her high kicks more than made up for it.

Since she didn't 'work' the upstairs at night, she was the only girl around to serve the lunch crowd. Of course, in a town the size of Calamity, it wasn't much of a crowd. The Doc sat at the same table every day. Even after he bought his house, the Doc still kept coming by the saloon for lunch and his talks with Jenny. Doc thought she was a real sweet kid.

He'd purchased the last house at the edge of town to hang his shingle on. Mrs. Perkins and her daughter Irene, who just happened to be one of Calamity's few eligible young women, volunteered to help him pick out the furniture and things he would be needing to fill the three bedroom house. It hadn't failed to escape the attention of most of the town that as well as being drop dead gorgeous, Hosiah was also very wealthy by Calamity standards.

One of Hosiah's first patients after he'd set up shop was a local rancher, Jeremiah Roberts. A portion of Jeremiah's spread backed up to a small canyon where a herd of wild horses would often corral. Several days before, he had managed to rope one of them. It was a beautiful animal. Jeremiah almost thought it a shame to try and break him, but try to break him he did. Whether he or the horse had won was a debatable issue for the Doc to resolve.

Jeremiah had come to Calamity several years before Doc Rabb. He'd bought a small patch of land and had been trying his hand at cattle ranching. No one was really sure where he had come from, but it was obvious he was learning about ranching through trial and error. Over the years he had managed to do pretty well, but everyone in town knew it was unlikely he'd ever become one of the great cattle barons of the west. He was too good-hearted a man.

Battling the elements and the challenges of the life led taming the land would have made many a man hard-hearted. Not so with Jeremiah Roberts. He was a good man with a kind and tender heart, and he was likely to remain so all the days of his life.

About a year before Doc Rabb arrived, Roberts had begun having trouble with rustlers raiding his herds. There were two types of men in Calamity: those who picked fights, and those who walked away. Though Roberts would defend himself if the need arose, he wasn't known for being one of the fighting men. Even though he was actually much tougher than the town gave him credit for. He would have to be to have built the spread he had from nothing. But that hadn't done him any good against the antics of the rustlers.

The rustlers would appear at night, set something on fire as a distraction, and then steal around twenty head of cattle or so. Roberts had lost his barn, his root cellar, and his icehouse so far this year. The townspeople had been good about coming together to help him rebuild. They'd even been surprised to see that Doc Rabb could wield a pretty mean hammer. None of it helped with the frustration they all felt.

Cattle was the way of the land around this part of the country and the sheriff wasn't much help when it came to protecting the ranchers. As far as they were concerned, he wasn't much more than a dog. Whether it was rustlers, railroad men, or bankers, they all had a piece of the sheriff. Roberts, like all the other ranchers, was on his own to protect his land and his cattle.

**Chapter 3**

Sarah Rabb stopped to rub her eyes. It had been a long time since her eyes had done that much work in one sitting. It was already way past her bedtime and as much as she hated to stop, she needed to get some sleep. It warmed her heart when she looked over at her grandson and his partner.

Mac was now sitting on the floor in front of Harm. With his legs on either side of her, he had been rubbing her shoulders practically the entire time Gram had been reading from the journal.

Both had been completely engrossed in the chronicle, watching Gram read as though she were a new plasma-screen TV. The detail with which she'd been documenting the family history was amazing.

"Sorry, folks. It's way past my bedtime and these tired old eyes need a rest." She set the open book down on the coffee table in front of them. "You'll have to keep reading without me. I doubt you'll finish up with this volume before bed, but if you do, the next one is on the table in there with the rest of the papers." Noticing Harm shifting to get up, she said, "You stay put."

Not being one to disobey his elders, Harm relaxed back in his seat as his grandmother leaned over and kissed him and Mac good night.

"Don't stay up too late, there's plenty of time while you're here to finish reading." Nodding her head, she was off to bed.

Letting her head fall back behind her, Mac closed her eyes, just enjoying the feel of Harm's fingers working the knots out of her stiff shoulders.

"Mm, I have to remember to let you do this more often," Mac purred.

Looking down at her beautiful face, Harm couldn't resist raising one hand to softly stroke her long brown hair.

Her scalp began to tingle at the gentle caress of his fingers in her hair.

"Keep that up and you'll put me to sleep long before we read anymore of the story."

Letting go of her, he reached forward to pick up the book then patted the sofa beside him.

"Come on, I want to find out why the Doc 'went ornery,'" Harm chuckled. "You'll be much more comfortable up here."

Sidling up beside him on the couch, Mac fought the tug at the ends of her lips when she felt Harm drop his one arm along the sofa behind her, his hand barely resting on her shoulder.

"Let's see." Holding the book with his other hand, Harm searched for where his grandmother had left off.

**November 1941**

"One day when Roberts was in town pickin up some supplies, he saw one o' those rustlers. Now this varmint rustler comes on over an' decides he's going to show young Jeremiah a thing or two. Only thing is this hothead didn't figure on Doc bein there."

**Calamity Texas**

**1875**

Jeremiah Roberts rode into town every two or three weeks for some supply or other. This time he'd been having more and more trouble with the rustlers on the north pasture and decided maybe what he needed was to try some of that newfangled barbed wire to slow the men down.

The ranchers all had different ideas on who was behind the rustling. Not everyone could agree on who the culprits were, but pretty much everyone agreed that Jed Lowman was most definitely one lowlife to keep an eye on.

After hitching his wagon in front of Mrs. Perkins' general store, Jeremiah caught a glimpse of Jed out of the corner of his eye. Now, Jeremiah wasn't one to go looking for trouble, but every hair on the back of his neck knew there was trouble coming his way.

Jed Lowman was a man who feared nothing. Most men, even those without brains enough to spit, knew better than to draw attention to themselves when up to no good. However, Jed wasn't 'most men'. He'd taken a liking to tormenting Roberts. Over the last few months it had become clear to most of the ranchers that the rustlers had begun singling out Roberts' ranch as a target. What no one knew was why.

"Shouldn't you be home tendin' to your cattle? That is, what's left of 'em." Lowman spit out his tobacco squarely on Roberts' boots.

Jed had walked up to Roberts and stopped dead in front of him, blocking the path into Mrs. Perkins' place.

"That is precisely what I'm doing. If you'll excuse me…" Jeremiah stepped to one side in an attempt to move around the rather obnoxious obstacle.

Stepping to the side as well, Jed continued to block the entry. Leaning forward, with an overpowering wave of liquor-stinking breath in Jeremiah's face, "I don't see as you have no need to be in these here parts. Why don't you just turn 'round and go back where you done come from."

Meanwhile, Doc Rabb had stopped in Mrs. Perkins' store to check up on some equipment he'd ordered out of Boston. It had been a couple months and he'd hoped it might have come in on this morning's stage.

"I'm really sorry your order hasn't arrived yet. As long as you're here, why don't you join Irene and me for some tea?" Mrs. Perkins had been doing everything she could to get Doc Rabb to take notice of her daughter Irene. She had hoped with her and Irene at his house almost every day for a week, picking out pictures, setting up his kitchen, and setting out all the different furniture and knick knacks they'd helped him buy, that he would have just naturally taken a shine to Irene. A man like that was going to need a good woman at his side. Mrs. Perkins knew if she could just get the Doc to spend a little more time with her daughter, sooner or later he'd have to notice her.

"I don't think you heard me the first time. I have things I need to be doing. If you will kindly move out of my way…" Jeremiah's voice was loud enough this time to get Doc Rabb's and Mrs. Perkins' attention.

Before Jeremiah could react, Jed threw a right cross to his jaw, sending him stumbling back a few feet. Shaking his head clear and preparing to defend himself, he saw Doc Rabb fly out of the store.

By now all the kids had stopped playing in the street and a commotion of neighbors had begun to gather along the sidewalks.

Raising his fist to strike again, Jed was surprised when a strong arm grabbed it from behind and swung him around.

"I would think twice about that if I were you." Doc's voice was barely above a whisper. As far as the onlookers were concerned, he hadn't said a word. His other hand wrapped itself around Jed's throat. Lifting him a good six inches off the floor, Doc threw Jed up against the wall gasping for air.

He didn't have to say another word. The fire in his eyes said it all. The people in town would talk about that day for years to come. You could see hell and damnation, fire and brimstone, and all the good book had to say in the Doc's eyes as though the Good Lord himself had sent him to avenge the great State of Texas.

When the Doc was sure Jed had understood, he let go. The vermin fell into a heap at Doc's feet. Never raising his eyes to look at the Doc, or the crowd that had moved in to gather around them, Jed grabbed his hat and scurried off like a scared rabbit leaving behind a puddle of fear for all to see and laugh over.

It had been quite a sight for the town of Calamity. Until now, a man who had never raised a hand to stop man or beast from coming after him, was throwing a grown man around to protect young Jeremiah.

Extending his hand, Jeremiah smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Doc. I guess I owe you one now."

"It wasn't anything you wouldn't have done if the situation was reversed. I'm sure of that," Doc smiled back at the man. It hadn't taken him long to understand that Jeremiah was a goodhearted man who would most likely risk his life for a friend.

"I'm still grateful to you. I don't mean to pry, but you do have a gun tucked away someplace in that old house you've fixed up?" Jeremiah asked seriously.

"I might, why?"

"After today, you're probably going to need it. I'm sure they'll be gunning for you now too." Jeremiah turned to see the dust kick up from where Jed and his horse had ridden out of town.

A lot had changed in Calamity that day. Jeremiah and Doc had become friends, and peaceable Doc Rabb turned to a different old friend.

"Hey Jacob, did you see that?" Eight year old Eddie Johnson asked.

"See what?" Jacob Hawkins answered, more engrossed in the can he'd been kicking around.

"The Doc. Look at him. He's wearing a six gun." Eddie was watching the Doc walk down the street towards the saloon.

"Oh, that. My pa says it's a Colt. Says it's got nice smooth action," the boy shrugged.

"What else does your pa say?" Eddie stood there staring at the Doc, unsure of what to make about him wearing a gun. He had heard his folks, and lots of other folks in town too, talking about what a peaceful man the Doc was, how he'd never hurt a fly.

"They reckon he must o' brought it with him cause there's no place 'round here he'd o' bought it." Jacob looked up to see what Eddie was so fascinated with. Every so often he could see a glint of metal shining from under the Doc's long coat as he walked.

"You think its got sumthin to do with that rustler he embarrassed?" Eddie continued to watch the Doc.

"Maybe." Jacob kicked the can past Eddie's feet.

"If you ask me it ain't natural for a man like Doc to be totin' a gun." Eddie was still staring at the saloon doors the Doc had just passed through.

"Well ain't no one askin' ya. Ya gonna play or not?" Jacob and his dad had been thinking the same thing, but Jacob's dad had told him only time would tell what it was all about. Like any good son who believed his father, Jacob was waiting for time to tell.

**Chapter 4 **

Harm's hand had dropped down around Mac's arm. He'd been caressing her with the gentle swirl of his fingertips for most of the story.

"Wow." Mac smiled, shaking her head at the book in Harm's lap. Pulling herself away from Harm to sit up and look at him, "Even a hundred and thirty years ago, the Rabbs were looking out for the Roberts."

"Well, I doubt it's the same Roberts family, but the parallels are interesting." Harm looked at the photos scattered between the pages of text. "I can't believe Gram has been putting all this together and hadn't said a word to me."

"Oh, come on, Harm. How often do you really take time to stop and talk to your grandmother? Or your mother, for that matter?"

"Apparently not often enough."

"I didn't think so." Mac sat back, leaning her head back against the sofa.

"It's pretty late. We probably should pick this up tomorrow." Harm shifted his weight onto one hip so he could stroke her hair again.

Having gotten up to use the bathroom, Sarah Rabb had stopped to peek downstairs when she saw the lights still on. The sight below warmed her heart. Mac was resting quietly with her eyes closed and one hand on Harm's leg. Harm, on the other hand, was watching Mac with all the love in the world. His eyes feasted on her as his hands gently combed her long locks. That man was so in love, any fool could see it, and Trish Burnett hadn't raised any fools. Sporting a broad smile, Sarah turned back to bed. Those two just had to wake up and smell the coffee: she wanted great-grandchildren and she was tired of waiting.

**Next Morning**

**Rabb Farm**

"Well, good morning, bright eyes," Gram greeted Harm. "We thought you were going to sleep the day away."

"I think it's fair to say that waking up at 0800 isn't sleeping the day away." Harm stumbled across the kitchen for a cup a coffee. "Is that what I think it is?" Harm sniffed at the air visibly.

"It is. Now sit down there while I pull the rolls out of the oven." Gram pointed to the kitchen table.

"Gram said if the smell of her fresh cinnamon rolls didn't get you out of bed, nothing would." Mac stifled her smile with another sip of coffee. She'd been up since 0630 and was already working on her third cup.

"What's the plan for the day, Gram?" Harm asked between bites of the warm rolls.

"You can do anything you want, I am sort of hoping you'll be able to find the time to fix the side door on that old barn. It's been leaning for months now and Jake just keeps putting off coming to fix it for me."

"No problem. Just give me a list of what needs fixing and I'll take care of it before we leave." Harm took another roll.

"That's not the same barn in the painting." Mac mentioned.

"No, the old barn burned down shortly after Peter and I were married. It had been a while since this place had been used as a dairy farm so there was no need to rebuild such a big barn," Sarah said, slicing up apples. "Are you going to show Mac around the farm? It'll be a while before this pie is ready to be eaten."

"I was thinking I'd save the walk until after lunch. She'll really need it after eating your delicious pie." Harm had gotten up from the table and was now standing behind his grandmother, his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"This isn't going to get you any extra pie, but I love you for it anyway." The old woman grinned merrily as she patted her grandson's arms. She so loved it when he found the time to come visit.

"Okay now, I'm never going to get these pies made if you keep getting under foot. I promised Agnes I'd take a pie over to the church for the elders' meeting. You kids go off and find something to keep yourselves occupied."

Without saying a word, both knew what they wanted to do. Harm walked over to the table as Mac stood up. Dropping his hand on the small of her back, he followed her into the living room where they'd left the Rabb family history.

**November 1941**

"Wasn't long after that, Doc and Roberts were real thick. Roberts, showin Doc how to work the land, an' how to raise them cattle. You could say Doc helped Roberts, an' Roberts helped Doc."

"This was also about the time Doc was "introduced" to the widow O'Hara. See, on the spread next to Roberts was a spread that belonged to the O'Hara clan."

Anyhows, this one day Doc an' Roberts were out lookin for some o' the new herd who'd gotten through a broken section o' fence. So Doc an' Roberts go off lookin for the cattle that had run off. Roberts went off down the creek, figurin that some o' them must be lookin for water, while Doc went down into a ravine. Next thing Doc knows someone is shootin at him, shoutin for him to get off the land and never come back."

**Calamity Texas**

**1875**

Doc had taken a real liking to helping Jeremiah out on the Ranch. Not to be misunderstood, he loved tending to the sick and elderly, but there was something about working the land with your hands that made a man feel, well, like a man.

He and Jeremiah had spent the better part of this particular day riding around looking for a few lost cattle. It had been a while since the rustlers had dared come onto his land. Jeremiah and the widow O'Hara were the only two ranchers for miles who weren't having any recent troubles with rustlers. Of course, in the widow's case it most likely had to do with the six rustlers she shot one night chasing them off her land. They seemed to get the message fairly loud and clear. At least she hadn't lost any cattle since.

There were a few stories told about the widow, but Doc wasn't sure which ones were truth and which ones were just malicious gossip. The woman kept to herself, and Jeremiah seemed to have a quiet respect for her. Knowing and trusting Jeremiah, if she had his respect, then the least Doc could do was keep an open mind.

He had never met the woman himself, but when shots starting ringing out over the ravine, and a woman's voice bellowed for him to get off her land, he had a sinking feeling he was about to meet either the widow O'Hara or his maker.

Fortunately, Doc was a smart man. Most men would have pulled out their weapon and fired back if someone started shooting at them. Doc knew that would only make things worse. Don't misunderstand, when someone shoots at you, you're tempted to shoot back, but Doc didn't let that get the better of him.

Quickly taking cover behind the closest tree, he tied his horse to it and hung his hat from a nearby branch. Carefully making his way through the ravine, making sure to keep cover behind the trees and boulders, he headed towards where the shots were coming from.

Somewhere in his mind he had conjured up this sweet image of the widow O'Hara in a nice flowing dress. After all, the O'Hara ranch was pretty good sized and probably cost a pretty penny to maintain. When he came up behind what looked to be a man shooting at him, you could have blown Doc over with a feather when he realized the man was really the widow O'Hara herself. She carried that Winchester like she knew what she was doing with it. Obviously those six rustlers was one rumor he swiftly decided was no rumor.

Carefully stepping up behind her, with that deep, clear voice he was now famous for, he very politely requested. "Would you please stop shooting at me?"

Spinning around at the speed of light, Doc never saw her fist connect with his jaw. The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back looking up at the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen.

With her rifle cocked and pointing straight at the Doc, her voice was cold. "Just what part of 'get off my land' are you having a difficult time comprehending?"

"I didn't know I was on your land. I'm Doc Rabb. I'm helping Jeremiah look for some cattle that wandered off. We thought they might have come this way."

"I don't see any signs of WE. I only see YOU, and YOU are on MY land."

Swallowing hard, "We, that is, Jeremiah and I, split up a short while ago. He headed for the creek and I came down this way. I'm terribly sorry if I'm trespassing but I was just trying to help a friend." Doc figured now was as good a time as any to try smiling at the lady.

"Mister, those pearly whites may get you what you want most of the time but you're going to have to do some fancy foot work if you want me to believe you're who you say you are."

Just then Doc was delighted to hear Jeremiah's voice calling to him.

"Doc, are you there? Doc, can you hear me?"

"You are one lucky son of a bitch, Mister. He's over here!" she called loudly, still not moving her rifle from her target.

Scrambling his way over, Jeremiah skidded down a patch and landed directly at the widow's feet. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the irony of the situation. It had been on his land the widow's good-for-nothing husband had been found shot to death. It appeared that now it was the widow's turn to find an unexpected visitor, so to speak, on her land. Fortunately, the widow never did seem to hold that unfortunate episode against Jeremiah. She admired Jeremiah too much to let her husband's poor taste on where to pass on affect her relationship with her neighbor.

"I guess I should introduce you two. Kaley O'Hara, this is Dr. Hosiah Rabb." Jeremiah smiled at the look in Kaley's eyes when the Doc stood up.

"How do you do?" Kaley extended her hand. She hadn't taken much notice of his features while he was down, but those eyes shone like the emerald green of the Irish countryside.

"The pleasure is all mine, ma'am." Doc nodded politely, hoping his smile had better results this time.

**Chapter 5**

Gram had come in to let Harm and Mac know lunch was ready. Once again, she was pleased to find them huddled together. Mac was sitting on the floor, her back against the sofa. Harm was lying on the floor on his side with his head on her lap. Baron, happy to be allowed in again, was curled up alongside both of them. They were taking turns reading out of the book spread open on what was left of her lap.

"Lunch is ready. Come and get it," Gram called and then turned back into the kitchen.

Getting up off the floor and stretching a moment, Harm extended his hand to Mac.

"Would you do the honors of joining me for lunch, Miss MacKenzie?" Adding to the moment, he bowed gracefully at the waist.

"I would be honored, kind sir." Mac raised her chin and accepted his hand, following him into the kitchen.

There was definitely something to be said for country home cooking. Never had leftover pot roast seemed like such a gourmet treat, and the apple pie was out of this world. Albertson's bakery section would never be the same for Mac.

"Well, Harm, you were absolutely correct. I definitely am going to need to walk this lunch off. I can't believe I had three pieces of pie, but it was SOOO good." Mac smiled guiltily at Gram.

"I'll wash if you'll dry," Harm said to Mac, carrying his dishes over to the sink.

"Nonsense," Gram huffed. "You didn't come all this way to clean my kitchen. I've got nothing better to do. You two go take that walk and I'll take charge of the dishes."

Harm and Mac looked at each other, slightly wide eyed.

"You heard me. Shoo!" Gram practically pushed the two out the back door.

Walking off the back porch, Harm and Mac started down a narrow footpath.

"Are there any animals on the farm anymore?"

"Mostly just chickens. That's about as much as gram can take care of by herself. She gets a pretty good income from leasing the pastures to neighbors. She does have Gertie, though; Gram can't stand the thought of store bought milk." Harm chuckled.

"I can certainly see why you like this place. It's like stepping back in time." Mac's eyes were focused on Harm's feet ahead of her.

Coming to the wider portion of the path, Harm dropped back a step and slid his hand around the small of Mac's back. Both surprisingly comfortable with the affectionate gesture.

"Do you ever think about moving back here?" Mac asked.

"I think about it a lot. If I'd had any children, I would have wanted to bring them out here to spend their summer vacations with Gram, much like I did growing up. In today's crazy world it would have helped give the kids a sense of balance. Who knows, maybe I'll move out permanently when I retire."

"I bet it was a great place to spend summers." Mac nodded.

"Still is." Harm's hand slid down her side and took hold of her hand. "Come see this." Harm tugged her off the path.

"What?"

"This." Harm stopped at a big old tree and pointed up.

"My God, that has to be the largest tree house I've ever seen." Mac walked around the tree, her head never looking down.

"Frank built it for me the summer after he and mom got married." Harm watched the look in Mac's eye as she walked around the tree. "Want to go up?" He smiled.

"Do you think it's safe?"

"Sure. Every few years I go up and replace any rotting boards. Just in case…well, just in case." Harm's eyes turned upward.

"In case what?" Recognition dawning, "In case you have children. Harm, I…I'm…" Mac couldn't find the words to tell him how sorry she was.

"Don't say it, Mac." Taking a deep breath, Harm put on a huge smile. "Come on, let's go up." Harm reached for her hand again and led her to the side of the trunk with the ladder rungs.

Following her up to the tree house, Harm grinned at the look on her face.

"Oh, Harm, this is fantastic. What a view!" From a break in the trees she could see clear across the valley to the lake. "How much of this is Rabb land?"

"All of it. That's why the pasture leases are so good for Gram." Harm walked up behind her and dropped his hands on her shoulders. "They've tried to buy the land up and develop it a few times, but Gram won't sell. She wants it to stay in the family."

"Considering how much work she's put into that family history, I'd say it's pretty obvious how important family is to her." Mac's stomach tightened at the thought of how close she almost came to being the one to give Harm someone to pass this onto.

"It will probably belong to Mattie some day." Harm's eyes were focused on the lake far off.

"You might still have children of your own." Mac hoped her voice hadn't cracked at that.

"No, not unless…No." Harm took a deep breath.

"Not unless what?"

"Just no."

"Harm, what?"

"Not unless you change your mind." He looked pleadingly into her eyes.

"Harm, I can't. You know I'm sick." Mac walked towards the edge of the tree house. She didn't want to have this conversation with the weight of his touch on her.

"I've said it before, there are treatments, procedures, and alternatives." Harm walked up behind her again. They'd started getting closer since the accident. He wasn't going to let her push him away amymore. She'd brought up the subject of children. Maybe it was time they faced it.

"Harm…" Mac was so tired of the battle that was raging in her head. There was still a chance, but she didn't dare take it. Four percent was just too low. If it failed, it might be one blow too many for her to stand.

"Mac, you need to know something." Harm pulled her around to look at him. "If I can't have children with you, I don't want children."

"Harm…" Mac looked down.

"They don't have to be born of you. I know how much you want to carry a child, but if we can't make invitro or donor eggs work, we could try surrogacy or adoption. All that matters to me is that we raise them together, no matter where they come from." Harm waited for her to look up at him.

"It's not fair to you." Mac tried to pull away.

"We're not discussing fair here. We're discussing reality."

For just a minute watching Mac stare into his eyes, he thought maybe, just maybe he'd gotten through to her.

"We'd better get back before Gram starts to worry." Mac's eyes darted away momentarily before she looked back at him. "Besides, I want to find out what the widow does to Hosiah." She nodded, forcing a slight chuckle.

Sighing heavily, Harm smiled back at her, he wasn't going to give up yet. "You win, marine. This time."

Climbing down the tree, they made it back to the main house in short order and were sitting comfortably on the sofa once again listening to Gram read the next part.

**November 1941**

_The O'Hara clan'd come out bout twenty years earlier an' took up some land, a man called Seamus O'Hara, his wife, an' their yung niece, Kaley. Ol' Seamus an' his wife Teressa passed on, must be five years ago. Left their spread to their son Matthew but bein' a yungin and all, Kaley an' her husband Clete wer suppose to care for it. _

_Now Clete was a bit of a snake hisself. Ran with the wrong dogs if you catch my meanin. Fact is Clete was a hard drinkin man who lost more than he had over at the saloon an' went out to try his hand at rustlin. Was shot through the heart his first night out. Truth be told, no one misses Clete much, not e'en Kaley. Wasn't a week after he was shot that she started goin by O'Hara again. _

**Calamity Texas**

**1875**

"I am thankful you saw fit to accept my invitation to dinner. It's the least I could do to make up for my lack of hospitality today." Kaley smiled at Jeremiah and Hosiah as they sat sipping brandy in the parlor.

"I don't see how we could have refused you, ma'am," Doc responded. Jeremiah had pretty much decided that sparks were in the air and he was going to let the Doc and the widow do their own talking.

"This is a lovely place. Has your family been here long?" Doc asked, admiring the southern architecture.

"It belonged to my Uncle Seamus and Aunt Teressa. Back in '45 when the crops started failing home in Ireland, Uncle Seamus decided to take what money he had saved and come to America. Bless that man, it was the smartest move he ever made. My mother, God rest her soul, convinced them to bring me with them. I was but a wee thing and Aunt Tess couldn't have children of her own. Mum knew it would be a better life for me here, and she was right. Not three years later, she and Da both passed on. Uncle Seamus had tried to get my Aunt Meg, his baby sister, to come too, but she refused. She passed on only two years after mum." Kaley shook her head to no one in particular. "None of our O'Haras are left in Ireland any more."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Your uncle was obviously a hard working man. I'm sure this wasn't easy to build." Hosiah hoped talking about her uncle's success would take the edge off the sad memories.

"He was a good man," Kaley smiled. "He and my aunt worked in New York City for ten years, adding to their savings. When they had enough saved he bought a small part of this land and moved here. He built the original part of this place by himself. In only five years he had tripled the size of his herd, bought out everything that is now O'Hara land, and finished this house for Aunt Tess. Yes, he worked very hard." Kaley smiled proudly.

"It was a sad day when we lost them," Jeremiah interjected.

"Influenza?" Doc inquired.

"No, Aunt Tess was thrown from a horse. She was an excellent rider, but the horse was spooked by a rattler. She landed in that same ravine, broke her neck. Uncle Seamus died a few months later from a broken heart. He left Matthew and this place in my care." Kaley handed Hosiah a frame with a photo of her and Matthew.

"He's a fine looking boy. Your son?" Hosiah handed the photograph to Jeremiah.

"Cousin. About fifteen years ago Aunt Tess surprised all of us with little Matthew there." Kaley was smiling brightly now. "He's been the apple of everyone's eyes ever since."

"Do you have any children of your own?" Hosiah asked casually.

"No, Clete was not the sort of man a woman would want to have children with." Kaley straightened her chin.

"Excuse me. I didn't mean to…" Hosiah started.

"No need to apologize," Kaley interrupted. "Everyone knows Clete was a good-for-nothing drunkard. Uncle Seamus thought I was getting on in years. I only married him so Uncle Seamus wouldn't worry about me. Turns out all I did was bring on more heartache for the man. Of course, I didn't know about the drinking then. I thought Clete was a good, hard working man. But it was the O'Hara money he wanted, not me. When he didn't get any, Clete spent most of his time in the saloon. Wasn't much of a husband, if you know what I mean. Whoever shot him that night did Matthew and me a favor. That was nearly three years ago now." Kaley pressed her lips tightly as she sat nodding her head. "Yes, sir. Best thing anyone ever did for us." Slowly a bright smile emerged. "Yes, sir."

**Chapter 6 **

"Sorry folks, it's going to have to be someone else's turn. These old eyes have had enough." Gram was a little surprised to look up and see them comfortably listening from opposite sides of the sofa. She thought they had looked a tad tense after their walk, but she couldn't understand what might have happened.

"Sure, Gram." Harm jumped up to get the book.

"So, what do you think so far?" Gram asked.

"I think it's pretty interesting that a female O'Hara could put a Rabb in his place even a hundred years ago," Mac grinned.

"Well, it's easy to get the upper hand over someone when you're carrying a rifle," Harm said obstinately.

"Only if you know how to use it," Mac bounced back.

Gram was loving this. Inch by inch, they'd moved closer on the sofa until they were sidled up side by side. What ever it was, the tension was gone for now, but she'd have to figure out what had caused it in the first place if she wanted to fix things before they left.

"Before we get started again, I really should go make sure the chicken house is locked up tight. Last week I hadn't latched the door all the way and spent the better part of the next day corralling chickens," Gram chuckled.

"Let me do it, Gram." Harm stood up.

"While you're out there, why don't you take a look at the barn door and see if you'll need to go into town for supplies," Gram nodded. Turning to Mac, she said, "I hadn't noticed how late it is, I should start supper. Why don't you join me while he's out checking things?"

Gathering several potatoes from the pantry, Gram set them down in the sink and handed Mac a peeler. "Here, you can get started on these."

"Yes, ma'am." Mac washed her hands and began working on the appointed potatoes.

"You know, I love my grandson very much. Sometimes I think I know more about how he thinks and feels than he does, but I'm getting too old to beat around the bush. Do you love him?" Although the woman didn't bother looking up, she had a pretty good idea Mac was turning several shades of crimson about now and struggling for the right words.

Mac was so startled by the question she found herself juggling the potato and peeler in her unsteady hands.

"Well, yes ma'am. We've been friends and partners for a lot of years now. Harm means a great deal to me." That wasn't so hard, she thought.

Why did he have to fall in love with a lawyer? Gram thought to herself. Always choosing their words so carefully…

"That's good to know, dear. Now tell me what he did to upset you this afternoon." She wasn't going to let Mac off the hook that easily.

"He didn't do anything, Gram." Mac tried to hide her distress behind a smile.

"Nonsense, something happened out there. You might as well tell me about it. I'm old and live in the middle of nowhere. This is the closest thing to talking to the wind you're going to find."

Unable to find a graceful way out of answering, Mac finally responded. "We were talking about passing things down through families to your children." Mac paused a moment before continuing. "I can't have children. I try not to think about it very much, but sometimes it's unavoidable."

Just then, Harm banged the back door open loudly.

"Chickens are as snug as a bug in a rug, and it won't take much at all to fix that barn door. You've got everything I'll need in the shed." Harm kicked his shoes against the doorway, knocking the dirt onto the back porch.

"Harmon Rabb, you know you're supposed to do that before you get on my porch."

Grinning madly, he walked up to his grandmother and picked her up off the floor before proceeding to spin her carefully around in a huge bear hug.

"But you love me anyway," Harm smiled, kissing the woman loudly on the neck until she had no choice but to double over in laughter.

"Harmon Rabb, behave yourself," the old woman laughed. "Why don't you go get that book, bring it in here, and you can sit there like a good boy and read to us, while Mac and I finish fixing supper."

Harm gave his grandmother one last hug and was seated back at the table in a flash, ready to continue the saga.

**November 1941**

Doc, he was quite tha card playa. I's a done tol' ya already that he used to beat the pants off a anyone daft enough to sit down at a table with him? Well see he used to play, musta been just about every night, a card game or three. Some say though wasn't just a card game Doc was showin up fer. See, there was this girl there…worked the saloon room, name o' Jenny.. Perty yung thing, took herself a shinin to Doc one night after he "rescued" her.

See, some drunk figgerd he'd had enough o' Jenny's teasin ways… she wasn't one to take the boys upstairs if'n you catch my drift. Anyways, this here drunk figgers he's got a shot, an' starts gropin an' pawin the young thing, pullin her towards the stairs when who should come through them doors? Why if'n it ain't ol' Doc. Just like that, Doc sees whats goin on an' walks o'er all calm like, an' peels the drunk off a Jenny like some kind of skin. With a tip of his hat to the lady, Doc takes the drunk with a firm hand o'er to the bar an' buys him a drink. Heard tell Doc suggested that he might want to try one o' the other girls who did do that sort of thing. Wasn't too long after that though that some o' the other girls in the House started havin fun at Jenny's expense…callin 'er "Doc's Girl".

**Calamity Texas**

**1875**

Doc had spent much of his morning thinking about the widow O'Hara. She was everything the women of Boston weren't. Practically single-handedly, she had managed an enormous ranch and the upbringing of a young boy all alone for the last five years. Granted, for two of those years she technically had a husband, but from what she and the rest of the town said, she might as well have been doing it alone.

Miss Jenny could see Doc coming down the street. She had his regular table ready and waiting for him just as she'd done every day since that night when young Luke Jones had made a move on her. It was actually rather sweet to be the damsel in distress, as long as there was a white knight in sight. Not that Luke wasn't normally a nice kid, but it was pretty much the same with all the young men around Calamity: give them a few drinks on a Friday night and they wound up with more hormones than sense. Of course, if she'd been the proper Miss Perkins, no amount of liquor would have had him pawing at her the way he had. Still, Doc Rabb treated her the same as any of the other ladies in town, and it wasn't any of them he was having lunch with either.

Doc came through the swinging doors and headed straight for his usual table.

"You going to have the special today, Doc?" Jenny grinned.

"Yup, and bring me a beer too."

"Starting a little early today, aren't you?" It wasn't like the Doc to drink at lunchtime. Most of the men around town didn't care what time it was, but Doc, he was a gentleman in every way.

"Celebrating." He winked.

A few minutes later Jen came back with the Doc's beer. Sitting down at the seat next to him, she smiled coyly. "So, what are we celebrating?"

"Nothing much, just a beautiful day," Doc winked again. "Have you been taking it easy on the fellows coming through here?" Doc had noticed Jenny the first night he came to stay in Calamity. It would have been hard not to; she was young with beautiful brown eyes, a huge smile and several other valuable attributes for catching a man's eye, especially in her line of work. The interesting thing was Jenny wasn't like all the others. She did her job but drew the line at entertaining the clientele privately. Jenny's folks had been killed when she was pretty young. The orphanage had a hard time just keeping all the kids fed, and hadn't done anything about teaching them how to earn a living before turning them out on the streets when they were old enough to beg, borrow or steal.

In Jen's case she wasn't going to beg, but she wasn't past a little stealing either. Doc couldn't help chuckling to himself. He remembered the night Luke Jones had made after her.

Pulling the inebriated young man off of her, "I think you should consider asking one of these other more obliging ladies if they'd be interested in keeping company with you tonight." Slipping a few coins on the bar, he'd told the bartender to give Luke another drink, knowing full well there was more than enough money to pay for several ladies company that evening.

"You didn't have to do that," Jenny had insisted rather harshly. "He won't be the first or last man to think he can get want he wants."

"Why don't we just let the young man cool off? Tell me about Ms. Jenny," Doc inquired, thinking if he stayed with her a little longer none of the other young hotheads would get any ideas.

Sitting down in the chair Doc had pulled out for her, she sighed. "You mean, what's a nice girl like me doing in a place like this?" The bitter words rolled off her tongue.

Doc raised his eyebrows then took a sip of beer, never saying a word.

Jenny didn't take long repeating her life story to the Doc. Many men had asked her that before, but talking to the Doc was easy. The words just tumbled out before she'd even realized what she was saying.

"Anyhow, it may not look like it now, but someday soon I'm going to have a nice place of my own. Maybe raise a few chickens, some cattle, and if the good Lord is willing, a few God-fearing children."

"Does that little place of your own have something to do with the silver you lifted from Luke?" The twinkle in Doc's eye shined brightly at the startled look in her eye.

"You're not going to tell him are you?" she asked, slightly panicked.

"No, I think we can agree he deserved it. Do you roll all the men who make passes at you or just the drunk ones?" He smiled before taking another sip of his beer.

"Just the ones who don't take no for an answer," she bowed her head almost contritely, almost.

"Well, maybe you should consider taking it easy on these poor souls." He smiled again, this time the smile reached all the way to his eyes and Jenny's heart.

Jenny's voice snapped him back from his recollecting.

"Never mind me, tell me the truth. What are you celebrating?" Jenny looked at him pointedly, her arms crossed in front of her.

Laughing loudly, "Miss Jennifer, I do believe you have missed your calling. You would have made an excellent lawyer with your gift for dodging bullets." He shook his head, completely amused by her prying antics.

"If you must know, I've met a very nice lady. I'm hopeful she'll allow me the honor of visiting her more often."

Jenny's heart sank low in her belly. She'd always known a man like Doc would never fall for a saloon girl like her, but she'd also hoped that she'd get to enjoy his friendship a little longer before some other woman stole his heart.

**Chapter 7**

It was only after much badgering from Gram that Harm and Mac agreed to stop reading long enough to eat supper. They all chatted over dinner about the farm, the stories, but mostly about Hosiah.

Mac was especially intrigued by the fact that he was so taken with an O'Hara. Even if she was technically a MacKenzie, she was part O'Hara. What do they say about history repeating itself?

"Sounds like Uncle Hosiah had a thing for picking up strays." Mac helped clear the dinner dishes.

"You might say looking out for the world has been a Rabb tradition for years. Rabb men have all been bred that way, can't do a thing to change it." Gram began loading the dishwasher.

"Taking care of people is as much a part of the Rabbs as being in the Navy. I used to tell Trish, 'You can take a Rabb out of the Navy, but you can't take the Navy out of a Rabb.' Even cousin Ralph, he was adopted but you'd never know it. He was always looking out for the next guy. He was just like your grandpa. Folks often thought they were twins. There's a lot more than just genetics that makes a man a Rabb." Gram looked Mac straight in the eye before closing the door on the dishwasher.

"Well, you've been setting us Rabb men straight for over 60 years and there's not a drop of Rabb blood in you." Harm grabbed Gram by the waist and pulled her close enough to hug.

Gram pulled away from his embrace with a huge smile, "Harm, would you mind starting a fire before we begin reading? There's a bit of a chill in the air tonight." Still grinning, she led the way to the living room.

While Harm worked on the fireplace, Mac flipped the pages of the history book, admiring the photographs. If she squinted just right, she could even say the widow O'Hara and she bore a slight resemblance to each other.

**November 1941**

Now it seems to me that when the Rileys held a shindig that month the Doc showed up alone, but spent a goodly time talkin to the widow. An' let me tell you, others noticed as well. Lots o' the womenfolk, well they weren't too happy with the widow gettin all that time with the Doc. Seems more than a few o' them had set their cap at ensnarin' the young Doc Rabb.

**Calamity Texas**

**1875**

**O'Hara place**

Jeremiah was a good sport about accompanying the Doc to the widow's. It wouldn't have been proper for him to go courting without a chaperone. Always the gentleman, Doc was worried there were enough unpleasant stories and rumors around town about the widow, he didn't want to add to them by visiting her unchaperoned.

Kaley and the Doc were sitting on the porch swing watching Matthew and Jeremiah walk through some new cattle they'd bought at auction.

"He's quite the young man." Doc smiled, trying very hard not to focus too much on Kaley's soft lips. Just like any other man in 1800s Texas, Doc was known to get a little friendly from time to time with the saloon girls. Since he'd been visiting the widow, he'd been staying away from the nighttime card games and company. Sometimes he found it almost impossible not to notice how beautiful Kaley was.

"I'm very proud of him. I was a little concerned after his Da died that he might start taking after Clete, but he's an O'Hara through and through." Kaley followed young Matthew intently with her eyes.

"He and Jeremiah seem to get along well." Doc looked back at his friend.

"Jeremiah's been good for him. I can teach him about ranching, but he's still got a lot to learn about being a man and I can't teach him that." Kaley wasn't ready to mention how she hoped Matthew would learn from Hosiah. She had given up hope long ago on meeting a man like him. That's why she had gone ahead and married Clete Randell.

"You won't get any argument out of me. Jeremiah is as good a man and friend as they come." Still looking off at the two men in the coral, he continued, "you planning on going to Chet's tomorrow?"

"I thought Matt and I would make an appearance." Kaley held back a smile, but her eyes were twinkling brightly. "I don't usually like going to large gatherings. Sometimes things get a bit out of hand with all the drinking, but mostly they're just good fun and I think Matt needs to start doing a little more socializing. He's getting to be a man and he can't stay locked up here forever."

"Would it be too presumptuous of me to ask you to save the first dance for me?" Hosiah had been itching to get close to the widow. This would be the perfect opportunity.

"I would like that very much." Kaley smiled broadly, never moving her eyes from her nephew and friend still handling the new cattle.

**Chet Riley's Ranch**

**Outskirts of Calamity Texas**

**Following evening.**

Chet Riley's spread was almost as big as the O'Hara place. Chet and Mary Sue Riley were two of the nicest people God ever put on this earth. Before Doc's arrival in town, Mary Sue had brought most of the babies of Calamity into the world. She was well liked and respected. Even though she'd been the attending midwife to just about every child in Calamity under five years of age, Mary Sue had a special place for Doc in her heart.

She'd been about 8 months pregnant when Doc arrived. It had been a tough pregnancy and an even harder delivery. The baby had been breech and there was some problem with the cord. Mary Sue knew if it hadn't been for Doc, instead of being home with her, little Jimmy would have a small marker at the edge of town next to her other two babies.

When word got around how Doc had saved Mary Sue and Jimmy Riley, most of the birthing business of Calamity started going to the Doc. Mary Sue would still help out from time to time, but she was happy to be home finally raising a family of her own.

The Doc and Jeremiah had arrived at the Riley's pretty early. A handful of the folks from town were there already helping set up the food and drink. All the women chipped in and brought something different, Hosiah was looking forward to trying some of Rachel McAdams' lamb stew. It was famous in Calamity, but Doc had yet to taste some. Every time the McAdamses would invite the Doc over for dinner, some nit wit would get himself shot over a card game at the saloon, or one of the other fair ladies of Calamity would see fit to go into labor before the stew was served.

He carefully searched the grounds to see if the widow had arrived yet. When he and a few of the men helped Chet lay down some pine planks from the barn for a dance floor, the corner of his eye was always watching for Kaley's buggy.

The floor was down and the fiddler had been playing for what seemed like forever when Doc finally spotted Kaley and Matt making their way through the crowds of laughing guests. There were already a few men who had drunk more than their fair share of the moonshine, but it was all in good fun.

Standing by one of the tables of food, Doc walked up behind the widow.

"May I have this dance?" Extending his hand and bowing slightly at the waist, you could hear all the women around the table sigh. The men folk of Calamity were good men, but none had the polished manners of the Doc. He always made the women feel like ladies, something hard to do in this dust filled cow town.

Doc was delighted to notice the fiddle had slowed to a softer beat. Keeping a respectable distance, his hand resting carefully against the middle of her back, he was filled with a loving warmth he had never felt before with anyone. It was in that instant that he knew he had to find a way to convince Kaley to be his wife.

"They sure do make a lovely couple." Mary Sue leaned into Jeremiah.

"You think?" Jeremiah wasn't going to add to the gossip one way or another, even if Mary Sue wasn't one of the troublemakers.

"He loves her. I can see it." Mary Sue was smiling brightly. "From the looks of it, I'd say she's pretty smitten too, considering they don't seem to realize there's anyone else here. They've danced through three songs already. I don't think he wants to let go."

Mary Sue was right. Doc was dreading the moment he'd have to let go of Kaley. The longer they danced, the stronger the need to keep her in his arms grew. It wasn't long before Hank King decided it was time the Doc gave a few other guys a chance with the widow. Of course, if Hank hadn't drunk half his body weight in booze, he might have thought better of the idea.

"Scuse me, I think the little lady's ready for a change." Almost falling over trying to tip his hat, Hank grabbed at Kaley's arm.

Hosiah came really close to laughing at poor Hank when he saw the fire in Kaley's eyes. He'd only seen it one other time and she'd been holding a shotgun over him. Even though she didn't have a shot gun now, Doc was pretty sure it would be better for Hank to deal with him than an angry Irishwoman.

"I think now wouldn't be a good time Hank. Why don't you have a cup of coffee and a piece of one of those nice pies the ladies made." Doc tried to direct Hank towards the food tables.

Shoving Doc back with more force than Doc had expected from the drunk, Hank grabbed Kaley and pulled her up close to him, too close. Before he knew what had hit him, Hank King found himself spinning around in midair and flat on his back. Somehow, he managed to kick Bill Smith with a flailing leg before landing hard on the ground. He shouldn't have messed with a mad Irishwoman.

"You drunken..." The rest of the words never made it out of Bill's mouth before Bill picked Hank up by the collar with one hand and landed a right cross on his chin with the other.

It didn't take long before half the place was either brawling or trying to break up the brawl. The women were all off to one side, scurrying to move the food and tables. Mary Sue was trying really hard to stop the backbiting. Most of the women were blaming the widow. It was obvious to Mary Sue they just resented the fact that Kaley had Doc's attention, but no matter what she said, the venom was flying as strong and fast as the men's fists.

**Chapter 8 **

Harm looked up and noticed Gram sound asleep in the rocker. "I wonder if this is what family life was like back then? No television or distractions, just family sitting around telling stories of what used to be."

"I suppose it was like this some of the time." Mac commented, "Most of the time they probably fell into bed after supper. Up with sun, down with the sun. Working themselves into early graves."

"Grams." Harm walked over to the chair his grandmother was resting in and nudged her shoulder. "Gram, why don't you go up to bed now?"

Opening her eyes slowly, Grams looked around the room and smiled. "Morning comes awfully early, doesn't it? Don't stop the reading on my account." Grams stood up, placing the blanket on the back of the rocker. She kissed Harm and Mac good night and made her way up the stairs.

Harm walked over to the wall behind the TV and turned on the radio. Finding something soft and smooth, he walked back to where Mac was sitting. Bowing lightly at the waist, "May I have the honor of this dance?"

Slowly rising from her place on the sofa, Mac carefully stepped into Harm's arms. She couldn't help but wonder if this was how Kaley felt in the arms of Doc Rabb. How much simpler could it have been if she and Harm had only met a hundred years ago.

With the music playing quietly in the background, Harm and Mac swayed around the room. Her hand held tightly in his, she could feel the warmth of his other hand igniting the skin on her back through her heavy sweater. Resting her cheek closer to the crook of his neck, his breath began gently caressing her ear.

Harm loved how Mac had always fit so well in his arms. Dancing was the only authorized form of closeness they could both freely indulge in. From the first time he'd held her at the NATO Ball so many years ago, to tonight, he felt whole and complete with Sarah MacKenzie in his arms. If he could only find the way to convince her they belonged together.

He struggled with his own thoughts. The moment was so private, so close, did he dare bring up their relationship and the child he hoped to share with her?

"Mac, …Sarah..."

"Harm, please don't. Not now. I can't... please." She knew what he was going to say, at least, she thought she did. What ever it was, she couldn't handle it, not now, not yet.

Taking a deep breath, Harm forced a smile. "Thank you for the dance." Bending his head he placed a lightly there kiss on her lips. Then, pulling himself back up, he spun her around to the beat of the music and continued dancing with the woman of his dreams in his arms.

**November 1941**

_Doc knew that night it was the widow he wanted for his wife, but soon 'nough he had himself some new problems. _

_The railway men had started to come into Calamity. Seems to me that it was in the spring when that big railway man we had to deal with here in Calamity showed up. Name was Beaumont, Joseph Beaumont the Third. Had hisself a railway business out of Boston, and got hisself dreams o' running a line out through the west. Was gonna have hisself an empire based out here, or so he was tellin everyone who'd listen. Even brought his fancy dancy wife an' daughter. What would possess a man to bring peacocks like that out here I will never know. Tarnation, the man was a peacock hisself, had no right bein out here with the real men._

**Calamity Texas**

**1876**

Doc spent as many evenings as he could visiting the widow and her nephew. She and Doc had become the best of friends. Often laughing when one would finish the other's sentence. The Doc had taken to spending days helping with running the ranch. From what he'd learned from Jeremiah, Doc was a big help to the widow. She would watch him working with Matthew, thankful for a good man for Matt to look up to. She'd never thought there would be a time when she would need a man as much as she needed Hosiah Rabb. Still, needing anyone that much scared her, and she wasn't a woman used to being scared about anything.

Doc had been waiting for the right time. As close as he and the widow had become, whenever he talked about Matt needing a real father, the ranch needing a man around full time, or his not wanting to grow old alone, he could sense her pulling back. He couldn't understand what she was afraid of, but if she needed more time, he was willing to wait. Kaley O'Hara was worth waiting for, no matter how long it took.

While he was letting some time pass in hopes of getting the widow to agree to marry him, new problems came up.

Out near the edge of town was a beautiful mansion being built for the owner of the railroad who was coming to town. No one had mentioned his name or where he was coming from, so imagine Doc's surprise one day shortly after the house was finished to find himself walking down the street and standing toe to toe with none other than Joseph Beaumont III.

"Hosiah? Hosiah Rabb!" Joseph Beaumont slapped Hosiah on the back as though they had been the best of long lost friends.

"Joseph, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you out to this part of the country?" The hairs in the back of Hosiah's neck were starting to stand up. Suddenly, a lot of things were starting to make sense. His father had always warned him to watch out for Joseph Beaumont. He'd been a pillar of Boston society, but the oldest families in Boston knew better than to have any direct business dealings with the man. Now Doc understood why so many ranchers unwilling to sell their land were having trouble. If Joseph Beaumont was behind the buying, he was one man you didn't say no to.

"We're bringing civilization to this God forsaken country." Joseph Beaumont looked down the street, his voice dripping with disdain.

Just then Hosiah spotted Harriet peeking out from the coach. "Daddy?"

"Oh, sorry honey." Joseph turned towards the stagecoach a few feet away. Before he could make a move, Hosiah had opened the door and was helping Harriet and her mother, Daphne, down to the street.

"Why Hosiah Rabb, if you're not a sight for sore eyes!" Harriet Beaumont cried.

Tipping his hat, a sincere smile spread across Doc's face. " Miss Harriet, it is indeed a delightful pleasure to be in your company again." As dangerous and unseemly as Joseph Beaumont was, Daphne and Harriet were charming and pleasant. Daphne Wilshire Beaumont came from an old Boston family. In some ways, her marriage to Joseph Beaumont reminded him of Kaley's marriage to Clete. If Clete had been a little smarter, and not spent so much time in the saloon, Joseph Beaumont might have found himself walking into a totally different town.

Extending his arm to Harriet, the Doc asked, "Will you be staying at the hotel?"

"No, I believe the house is ready for us to move into. If you could tell me where we could get a coach here, we'd be honored if you'd join us for tea." Joseph Beaumont interrupted, practically sneering. He knew darn well where Hosiah had moved to and had every intention of making sure he didn't run away again this time.

"The house isn't far. I'd be happy to give you a ride over." Doc pointed to his wagon, hitched over by the general store. He had to be polite, but inside he knew there was a storm brewing and it had Joseph Beaumont's name all over it.

No sooner had they finished their tea than Beaumont's top enforcer came knocking at the door. If Doc had suspected before that the ranchers' woes were endorsed by Joseph Beaumont, he didn't have any doubt now.

The men sat down in the parlor after Mr. Beaumont very ungraciously dismissed Daphne and Harriet, sending them to oversee Maggie's unpacking. They'd hired a local cook, but their housekeeper, Maggie Houlihan, and her 10 year old son Brian, had come with them from Boston. After all, they didn't know how difficult it might be to find decent hired help out in the middle of nowhere.

While Thomas Webb seemed somewhat uncomfortable at discussing business in front of the Doc, Joseph Beaumont made it perfectly clear that Doc was 'part of the family'. It was a thought that made the Doc's stomach turn.

A few of the local ranchers had been happy to sell their ranches, or portions of their land, in order for the railway to come in. Many of the folk were either anxious to have easier ways to transport their cattle to market, or felt life would be bigger and brighter if the railroad could bring the rest of the world to Calamity.

Some of the other ranchers were happy the way things were. They liked the simple quiet life of Calamity. The problem was the railroad, Mr. Webb in particular, didn't seem to like taking no for an answer. Mr. Webb would be the one to make an offer for the land. If the offer was refused, it was becoming obvious to most folks that an unfortunate accident of some sort seemed to befall all those who said no. Not long after the ranchers unexpected misfortune, Mr. Webb would come back and remind them of the railroad's generous offer.

Beaumont and Webb were discussing the successes and the still-needed land acquisitions when Doc politely excused himself. The line the railroad had drawn was more apparent to him now, and so were the problems that would lie ahead. Jeremiah and Kaley's ranches were right smack-dab in the middle of railroad country.

**Chapter 9 **

**Gram's living room after breakfast**

"Excuse me." Mac stood up, grabbed a jacket, and walked out the front door.

"She doesn't look very good. Maybe you should go after her." Gram put the book down and dropped her glasses down to the tip of her nose. Baron had been sitting by Gram's side, his head going back and forth between Gram, Harm, and the door Mac had just exited through.

"I don't know, I think she may need some space." Harm looked out the window to where Mac was sitting on the swing. " I think the appearance of a character named Webb just struck a sour chord with her." This whole history was starting to extend beyond an amusing coincidence. It was fascinating that Jeremiah Roberts looked so much like Bud, but the appearance of a possible bad guy named Webb was ruining the escape that walking back through time had created for him and Mac here at the farm.

Waiting a short while, at Gram's insistence, Harm finally went outside to sit with Mac.

"Permission to come aboard?" Harm smiled at Mac.

She forced a small smile back. "Permission granted." Mac shifted over, making room for Harm to sit beside her.

Moving the swing slightly, Harm looked out over across the front yard towards the barn. "Care to talk about it?"

"There isn't really anything to talk about."

"I see." Harm sighed. "You know, it's okay to be upset hearing the name Webb."

"Harm, I'm tired of talking about it. What happened, happened, and all the words in the world won't make it go away."

"I'm not worried about making it go away, I'm worried about how it makes you feel." Harm hesitated to reach for Mac's hand but needed to somehow connect with her. When her other hand came down on his, he breathed a small sigh of relief. At least she wasn't completely pulling away from him.

"It's over." Mac looked down at their joined hands.

"Is it?" Harm waited for her to answer. "Mac, if it's over, why are we here on the porch instead of in there listening to Grams?"

"Is it ever going to stop hurting?" Her eyes looked up to his pleadingly, as if he had the strength and power to make it all better.

"I'd like to think so." Harm thought carefully about his next words. "I'd like to help, if you'll let me."

"You already are," Mac smiled.

"Mac, let me in. I want to be a real part of your life, not just an occasional crutch."

"Is that what you think you mean to me?"

Harm had to take pause – what he said now could be critical. Somehow, in the past this had always been the turning point, where hopes and dreams would be masterfully shattered with one wrong word or circumstance.

"I know what you mean to me. I know that you're the best friend I've ever had and I know I never want to lose you, but I also know I want so much more, if you'll let me."

Harm didn't dare wait for her answer. As he had done on a porch years ago, he reached forward to kiss her, his lips searching hers out, timidly at first but gaining confidence with every passing moment.

Mac was caught completely off guard and was soon totally lost in the feel of his arms wrapped tightly around her. His hands moved slowly, gingerly caressing her back. His lips tenderly teased her own, the tip of his tongue begging for entrance.

Pulling her carefully across his lap, he held her more tightly against his chest, every contour of her soft figure pressing exquisitely against him. Their tongues were entwined in a dance of desire that was spreading fast and furiously throughout both their bodies and souls.

Harm was fighting to keep a lid on his feelings. His fingers kept straying around to her sides, barely teasing the sides of her breasts, when his mind would suddenly win out, forcing his fingers back to the safer small of her back. She was so soft and tasted so good. Harm knew he had to stop while he still could.

When Mac slid her hand under his sweater and up the front of his chest, Harm thought he was going to come completely unglued.

"Mac..." Harm struggled with his own desire. Breathing heavily, he pulled his lips away from the sweetest lips he'd ever known. "I want you so badly. If I don't stop now, I don't know if I can, and I don't think you're ready for anything more." That was one of the hardest things he'd ever done or said.

Mac didn't say a word. She set her head down in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was right; she wasn't ready, yet.

**November 1941**

Turns out that Beaumont was thinkin o' hitchin his young daughter to the good Doc, but as it turns out, Doc looked upon the young Miss Beaumont at best as a little sister. Way I understand it, that was just fine because Miss Beaumont didn't look upon Doc that way either. Now, that was just fine with the menfolk round here, because a number of them had noticed Miss Beaumont, much to her ma an pa's horror. Turns out that most o' us out here wasn't good nough for them city folks. That included Jeremiah. Young Jeremiah Roberts looked like he had discovered the moon in his kitchen the minute he spotted Miss Beaumont in town.

There was a couple of problems with that. See, that Webb fella saw Miss Beaumont as his ticket to the big time. As far as he was thinking only two things stood in his way, the Doc and Jeremiah.

**Calamity Texas**

**1876**

Things were getting worse. Doc had started treating more and more broken arms and legs of ranchers who wouldn't sell to the railroad. The townspeople were starting to wonder if the railroad was worth it. There were still those who wanted the railroad and were fighting those who wanted things to stay the same, but the more of their own that started getting hurt and losing cattle and property to fire, the more people were wanting no part of the railroad.

Webb had started asking to visit with Miss Beaumont. He was none too happy that Mr. Beaumont kept putting him off. Beaumont had his eyes set on Doc and as far as he was concerned, Webb was no better than any of the other local cretins.

One afternoon, while Webb was waiting for Mr. Beaumont to come back from inspecting the nearest tracks, he tried to work his charm on Harriet.

"You look lovely today, Miss Harriet."

"Thank you, Mr. Webb."

"I would be much obliged if you would allow me to call on you this Sunday after church." He knew his only chance to convince her family of his worthiness was to present himself as a proper suitor.

"Why, thank you Mr. Webb, but Mr. Roberts is expected for tea this Sunday after church." Jeremiah hadn't actually asked to come calling, but Harriet had taken as much of a liking to the young Jeremiah as he had taken with her, and the last thing she wanted was for this Webb character to weasel his way into her family's good graces.

"Mr. Roberts isn't worthy of your time, or attentions. Your time would be better spent if you'd honor ME with your company this Sunday instead." It was bad enough that Rabb was an issue. Webb wasn't going to let that lily-livered rancher get in his way as well!

"While I appreciate your concern, I'm afraid I've already agreed. My word is my bond." She tried to smile graciously, not happy with the way he was moving closer to her personal space.

What Webb didn't know was that Doc Rabb had been upstairs tending to Daphne's sprained ankle. Daphne and Harriet had gone riding earlier that morning, and Mrs. Beaumont, like most Boston socialites, was not an experienced rider. While Jeremiah had been teaching Harriet how to ride straddled, Daphne was still riding sidesaddle. When something spooked her horse, Daphne had taken a bad fall, spraining her ankle.

"Harriet, you shouldn't waste your time with that cowhand. You need a real man." Webb reached out and grabbed hold of Harriet's arms.

"Ow, you're hurting me, Mr. Webb!" No sooner had the words come out of her mouth than Doc had come down the stairs and was making his way across the parlor.

"I believe the lady asked you to unhand her," Doc glared pointedly at Webb.

Stepping away from Harriet, Webb stepped up toe-to- toe with Hosiah. "I don't believe the lady asked for your assistance, Rabb."

"The lady shouldn't have to ask." Rabb leaned over a little closer to the shorter man's frame.

"Perhaps this would be a good time for you to leave, Mr. Webb," Harriet suggested, rubbing her arms where Webb had grabbed her.

"You heard the lady," Rabb repeated.

"This isn't over Rabb. Not by a long shot." Webb turned and stormed out the door, a fire seething in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Doc inquired gently.

"I'm fine thank you. Nothing a long bath and a good scrubbing won't cure." Harriet shrugged, Webb gave her the creeps even more now than he had before.

"Then, if you'll excuse me, I think it might be prudent to ride out and see where he's heading. I don't trust that man, especially now." Bowing slightly, Doc picked up his hat and headed to his horse. By the time he'd made it outside Doc could barely see the dust Webb's horse had kicked up. He was pretty sure Webb was going to do something, and if his guess was right, it would be aimed at his rival for Harriet's affections: Jeremiah Roberts.

What Rabb hadn't seen was Webb turning off towards the O'Hara place.

Matt had been over at Jeremiah's helping him brand some cattle he'd just bought to replace some of the herd he'd lost with all the railroad fuss. When Kaley heard someone riding up, she thought it was going to be Matt coming home.

Opening up the front door, she was startled to see Thomas Webb.

"I've already told you Mr. Webb, I'm not selling and I don't care what your bunch of hooligans thinks up. I'm not going to change my mind."

"I'm not here for your land." Webb pushed Kaley into the house and slammed the door behind him sliding the wooden plank in place. He didn't need any of the ranch hands noticing his intentions.

"Sir, I didn't invite you into my home. I suggest you turn yourself around and go out the way you came in, before I help you out." Kaley stood her ground. She wasn't afraid of this thug, but nonetheless she wished her shotgun were closer.

In a move she didn't expect, Webb lunged at her, pulling her hard against him and initiating the most disgusting kiss she'd ever experienced. It was even more repulsive to her than the kisses she'd too often received from a drunken Clete Randell.

Pushing Webb off with every ounce of strength she had, Kaley twisted out from his grip and stepped back, not expecting any more trouble from this oaf.

"I wouldn't make this any harder than it has to be. You're a lonely widow. You need a real man. I'll show Rabb to mess with my plans." Sneering at her with a look that sent chills down her spine and stood the hair on her neck on end, Webb leered at her. "Let's see how he likes someone else taking what's his."


	2. Chapter 10 thru 17

**T****hat was Then, This is Now**

**Chapter 10**

( for information on the clothes worn in 1875 go to this website:http/ HOO!" Grams called from the edge of the couch. She had tried calling from the kitchen and kept calling as she moved closer to the sofa. When she still got no response practically standing over them, she tried the only other thing she knew: "ADMIRAL ON DECK!"

Knocked out of their focus, Harm and Mac hopped to attention.

"Graaaammm." Harm emphasized when he remembered where they were.

"Harmon Rabb, it was the only way I could get your attention. I've been calling you two for almost five minutes. Supper is ready."

"We're going to have to talk to her about her timing." Mac leaned into Harm's ear, turning to follow Grams into the kitchen.

"So which part are you up to?" Grams set the stew on the table.

"Webb is going after Kaley." Harm answered, reaching for the fresh baked rolls.

"Ah, no wonder you were both lost in the story. It amazes me all the things that happened back then. There were a lot of unseemly characters in those days but justice wasn't far behind. There's something to be said for the people of a town standing together for what's right." Gram sat down at the table beside Harm.

Gram watched Harm and Mac as they quietly ate dinner. She was amazed at how much food that young lady could put away and still look so darn thin. Of course, she had been like that fifty years ago too, she chuckled to herself.

"I hope both of you being so quiet means the food is that good, but somehow I have this overwhelming suspicion that your minds are a hundred years back with Kaley and that Webb character."

"Maybe not quite that far back." Mac practically mumbled under her breath.

Silently, Harm reached over and covered Mac's hand with his own. Gram could tell, without having said a word, he had just spoken volumes to her.

**November 1941**

We all knew right from the start Tom was gunnin for Doc, lookin to prove he was more of a man, a better man. Course Doc really didn't give two figs for what Tom Webb thought. Besides, at this point Doc's eyes were firmly fixed on the Widow O'Hara, so he wasn't of too much of an opinion about anything to do with young Miss Beaumont. That is until Jeremiah came to Doc in a fluster, not sure what he should do about how he felt about Miss Beaumont.

See, young Jeremiah, well he couldn't stop thinking about the girl. Every time he saw her he couldn't find his tongue with both hands and a hound dog. But boy did his heart skip a beat each of those times. This is why the Doc thought sure'n if Tom Webb was gonna strike out he'd be strikin' out at Jeremiah.

**Calamity Texas**

**1876**

Doc rode up pretty fast past the gates of Jeremiah's spread. He almost didn't even bother to take the time to tie up his horse before storming into Jeremiah's home.

"Doc, what's up? You look like you just came from wrestling an alligator." Matt asked, surprised by the way Doc blew into the house without knocking.

"I just had a little 'altercation' with Tom Webb over at the Beaumont place. The 'gentleman' has a lot to learn about how to treat a lady." Doc looked around as if checking things out before relaxing a bit and stepping over to the bar to pour himself a whisky.

"Is Harriet okay?" Jeremiah flew to Doc's side, ready to take on that land stealing weasel on his own.

"She's fine, but Webb stormed out of there promising it wouldn't end with just words. I figured since the entire argument seemed to be over your intentions with Miss Beaumont, if Webb was heading anywhere, this would be it. I didn't want you and Matt facing that coyote alone." Doc took a long swig of his drink.

"How did he know about my intentions? I haven't told anyone but you."

"Didn't you ask permission to call on Harriet after church Sunday?" Doc asked, a little confused.

"No." Now, Jeremiah was confused.

Slapping Jeremiah on the back with a broad smile. "Well, my dear friend, I suspect Ms. Harriet is equally smitten. She turned down Webb's request to come calling, saying she had a prior commitment with you." Doc was truly happy for his friend. The young man had fallen all over himself ever since the first time he'd met Harriet Beaumont. He knew they were going to have an uphill battle convincing her parents that Jeremiah was good enough a man for her, but now that he knew Harriet returned Jeremiah's interest, the job just got a whole lot easier.

Grinning like a schoolgirl. Jeremiah's face looked ready to crack from sheer delight. "She did?"

"She did, my friend. She most certainly did. I suggest you take advantage of her slight fabrication and ask to call on her this Sunday."

"If Webb doesn't show up here soon, I think I'll go ahead and ride into town today." Jeremiah poured himself a drink, while the Doc took a seat by Matt.

"I guess I got worried about Webb for nothing. I should know men like that are all bark and no bite." Doc raised his glass at Jeremiah.

"I would have thought if he had words with you, he'd be after you, not me." Jeremiah sat down across from Doc and Matt.

"He could have waited to confront me when I left Harriet's. No, the way he tore out of town I was sure he was after someone. I'm just glad it wasn't you. I especially didn't want young Matt messing with the likes of someone like him."

No sooner had the words come out of his mouth than the color drained from both their faces. Their eyes wide, the two men stared at each other for a fraction of a second.

"You don't suppose?" Jeremiah managed to ask, despite the knot growing in his stomach.

"Kaley!" Doc shot up like a bat out of hell and headed for the door with Matt hard on his heels.

"You'd better stay here boy." Doc called over his shoulder.

"If he's after Kaley, I'm coming and not you or anyone else is stopping me." Matt answered back with Irish fire in his eyes. Doc had to admit, in most parts, young Matt would already be considered a man. It was time to let him do a man's work.

"You're right. Just promise you'll listen to Jeremiah and me and not go running off like a hot-headed kid."

"Promise."

"Matt, you get our horses, I'll get these." Jeremiah had taken down several shotguns and was grabbing extra ammunition as the other two ran out the door.

By the time Matt brought the two horses around front for him and Jeremiah, Doc was already turning the bend outside the gate, heading for the O'Hara place.

**O'Hara place**

**short time later**

Kaley's cheek was on fire. It had been a long time since she'd felt the sting of a man's hand across her face. The force of the blow had sent her flying across the sofa. She landed hard on the floor, thankful she hadn't hit her head on the table or the brick hearth. Before she could react, Tom Webb had come around and pinned her hands to either side.

"I told you not to fight me. Do you still want to do this the hard way?" Webb leaned down and kissed her hard. Pressing his full weight heavily against her, he had successfully immobilized her.

With her arms pinned firmly to the ground, there was no way she could use her arms or upper body to stop him. Turning her face away from his nauseating kiss, Kaley tried to move her knees. It was no use. She was pinned hard and flat on the floor and couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Fury raged through her blood when Webb released his kiss and began working his way down her neck, none too gently nipping and biting at her sensitive flesh. Lying perfectly still, she waited for just the moment when he would think she had given up the fight.

Finally the moment came. He released one arm in order to free his hand to rip at the front of her dress. He barely had the fabric in his hand when she used the momentum of her weight and her free arm to swerve sideways and shove him off her, her dress tearing away loudly.

Scrambling to get away and get to her weapons, she stumbled to the ground when Webb grabbed at her ankle, ripping what was left of her dress. "You bitch! You're nothing more than an Irish whore!"

Before he could pin her to the floor once again, she rolled on her back and raised her knee. Planting her foot squarely against his midsection, she shoved him as far off as she could. Not bothering to look where he landed, she got to her feet and made her way to the gun cabinet.

Once again, before she could reach her goal, Webb grabbed her from behind and pulled her around. Her arms pinned to her sides, he looked down hungrily at her heaving breasts. He had always assumed she was a well-endowed woman, but with her clothing torn away, her ample bosom was more than even he had expected.

Shoving her arms behind her, he grabbed both her wrists in his one hand, he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. With one hand free, he pulled away her already ripped camisole and quickly tore the front of her chemise, leaving her in nothing but her corset and bloomers. Loosening the ties, more of the soft flesh peeked out over the top of her corset.

Kaley thought she would throw up when Webb's head ducked low, and he licked across the top of her breasts before biting down. Refocusing her mind on the fight before her, Kaley realized Webb had been so concerned with not allowing her the use of her arms that he had neglected to properly restrain her legs.

Lost in his consumption of her breasts, Webb was taken totally by surprise when Kaley's knee rose up with all the strength she had in her and met painfully with his groin.

Doubling over in pain, he momentarily released his hold on her. "You won't win!" He yelled. Reaching over to grab her arm before she could get any closer to the gun cabinet, he was suddenly startled by a loud cracking noise.

The front door flew open, the force snapping the wooden bar in two. In a matter of seconds Hosiah Rabb was all over Webb, pummeling him into the floor.

Feeling the shock of the situation and the relief of Doc's presence, Kaley slumped heavily to the floor. Leaning against the back of the sofa, she curled up and dropped her head to her knees, giving no thought to her state of undress.

By this time, Jeremiah and Mathew had come running through the door as well, quickly taking in the situation.

"Matt, go get a blanket from upstairs. Hurry!" Jeremiah shouted, terrified at the sight of an exposed and bleeding Kaley before him, then he turned frantically towards the Doc.

"Doc!" Jeremiah tugged at the man's back. "That's enough."

Doc was still pummeling at the nearly unconscious man.

"DOC! I've got him. Kaley needs you." Jeremiah pulled at him again, as he directed Matt with a wave of his head to take the blanket to his aunt.

Turning to see Kaley huddled on the floor, wrapped in a blanket, with Matt staring horrified over her, Doc's fury at this animal grew. Quickly he scrambled off the floor and ran to her side. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closely against him. He ran his fingers carefully over Kaley's bleeding lip. Looking down at some of her other injuries, he felt a chill run through him.

Shoving Webb to his feet with the end of his rifle, Jeremiah glanced over at Matt. "Looks like you're going to get to practice tying up more than just steer."

"Better stop and see if Jen will come back with you." Doc suggested, tightening his hold on Kaley's now shivering body.

Jeremiah nodded his head, then turned back to Matt, "Let's get him to the sheriff's."

As Jeremiah and Matt led Webb towards the front door, Jeremiah called to the Doc over his shoulder. "I'll be back as soon as this snake is taken care of." He didn't get a response, but he hadn't really expected one either.

**Chapter 11**

"I think I need to stretch my legs." Mac announced to no one in particular. Thinking about the similarities between Thomas and Clayton Webb left her feeling as dirty as Kaley O'Hara had probably felt.

"Sounds like a great idea." Harm began to stand.

"No, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a few minutes." Mac smiled at Gram, then turned towards the hallway, Baron following close behind her.

"Is she going to be alright?" Gram asked Harm.

"I hope so Gram, I really hope so." Harm's eyes followed Mac as she made her way down the hall and out the back door.

She stood there staring up at the stars. It was an unusually warm night for January. The sky was like a dark velvet blanket filled with tiny little bursts of light. The bright city lights of DC made it so easy to forget what the sky should look like. It was easy to forget how a lot of things should be, if you spent enough time in the city.

Sitting down on the stoop, she reached over and began scratching Baron's ears.

"You're a good friend, Baron Von Rabb." Mac giggled when the dog licked her face.

It was rather ridiculous to let characters from history upset her so, but she couldn't help equating Thomas Webb using Kaley O'Hara to get even with Doctor Hosiah Rabb, and Clayton Webb using her to get one up on Harmon Rabb. She had never really chosen to look at it that way before, even after her meeting with Dr. McCool. But, deep down in her gut she had a feeling that told her as far as Clayton Webb was concerned, she had never been anything more than a prize to be stolen from Harmon Rabb. Now all she felt was empty. Empty for the lonely life she led, and empty for the wasted time and children she would probably never bear. Sadik was right, she was barren. Maybe she was even a whore in some people's eyes. She had certainly sold herself off cheaply enough to Clayton Webb.

Mac looked at the dog, still scratching his ears. "The question, my good man, is what am I going to do about it all now?"

**November 1941**

Well now, lemme tell ya, when we all saw Jeremiah an' Matt ride into town with that Webb tossed o'er a horse like a sack o' grain, whoooeee. Nothin' gets the people curious like someone bein' tossed down off a horse in front o' the sheriff's office. And to watch Roberts kick a man when he's down, now that's something that boy didn't do to anyone. But he did it to that Webb, and it wasn't long before rumors started to fly bout why.

Word was at first that he killed Doc, then it was Kaley. Wasn't long before word got round to bein' almost true; soon the word was Webb took advantage o' Kaley. Now don't get me wrong, people, especially the womenfolk, didn't take much to Kaley, but when someone tries to force themselves on a woman in Calamity, there's not much room for forgiveness. The word hangin' started getting tossed around. Wasn't long before that Beaumont peacock was down at the sheriff's office raising his hand and voice to God, proclaiming his man innocent.

We'd all seen the way Webb an' his men worked to run good honest folk off their spreads, so trust me when I tell ya, no one was believing a word about this man bein' a kind an' gentle soul.

**Calamity 1876**

Doc sat rocking Kaley in his arms, his hands caressing her back with a calmness he didn't possess. Not sure of what state she was in, not really sure of how much damage that animal had done, Doc gave her all the time she needed to regroup. He waited patiently for her to give some indication of what she needed from him. He would have waited all day if she wanted him to.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kaley finally spoke.

"I thought when Clete died… well, I thought this part of my life was over." Batting back the tears that threatened to flow, she looked Doc straight in the eye, "I owe you a tremendous debt. I'm not sure who was going to win that battle." Kaley made an effort to sit up. All too aware of her battered condition, and torn undergarments, she tried fitfully to pull the blankets around her more tightly.

He must have been holding her for close to an hour, but he wasn't ready to let go yet. He hadn't let himself think what it must have been like for her to be married to a drunken louse, but seeing the bruises start to form on her beautiful face made his skin literally crawl. He swore to himself, whether she was willing to marry him or not, he'd never let anyone hurt her again.

"Maybe we should get you to your room and … well," Standing up, Doc tried to help Kaley off the floor without letting the blanket fall.

"Thank you."

Doc had considered letting her go upstairs alone, but as soon as he let go of her, she wobbled and reached out for his arm. Doc could feel her hand still trembling. There was nothing on God's green earth that would get him to leave this woman's side. Not yet.

Once in her room, Kaley sat down gingerly in her sewing chair. While the stiffness with which she moved made Doc want to hit something, or someone, the idea of her doing needlepoint made Doc laugh to himself. He had never pictured her as being someone who would sit and do needlework like the Boston prissies. Surprisingly, it suited her. There wasn't anything that didn't suit her, whether it was roping a steer, breaking a stallion, or doing needlepoint. This woman was perfect. Perfect for him.

"We'd better get you cleaned up some. I'll be back in just a minute with some warm water." Doc didn't want to leave her alone, but he needed to clean some of the blood off her face. He hoped Jeremiah and Jen would get back soon, he didn't think he could deal with cleaning up any other injuries she might have.

Heating the water up as quickly as he could, despite his inexperience with lighting a stove, he made his way back upstairs with a bowl and pitcher of warm water. Setting it down on the floor beside her, he began to wash up some of the blood.

At the first touch of the washrag on her face, Kaley couldn't help but flinch. It wasn't really the pain, it wasn't really the Doc, it was just… there. Swallowing hard, she closed her eyes tightly, forcing back the tears that had been threatening to fall as she let out one long, deep breath.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry." Doc held back touching her again. The pain in her eyes gripped at his heart.

"No, it's okay. Thank you." Kaley tried to smile.

When Doc was done cleaning up her face, he began wiping up the trail of bruises down her neck. At some point Webb must have come close to choking her. Doc could see where his fingers had left several deep round bruises on her throat. When his eyes moved down her chest, he had to swallow the bile that rose at the sight of teeth marks. It took everything in him not to let her see the absolute disgust he felt at what that man had done to her.

Carefully wiping away the traces of blood where she'd been bitten, Doc realized there was another question he had to ask. "Did he… hurt you… anywhere else?"

Kaley pulled one arm out of the blanket and held her wrist up to him. It was bruised and badly swollen. Her hand looked as though someone had cut a tennis ball in half and inserted it under her skin. "I might have hurt something else when I fell over the sofa." she whispered. Using that same hand she reached down to show him where her side hurt, wincing in pain when she accidentally let her injured hand brush against her side.

"I'll have Jen cut up some sheets to bandage that hand. Is there anything else? Anything at all I should know about?" He honestly hoped they had gotten there in time, but with her clothes so badly torn and her bloomers exposed, in all the commotion it was almost impossible to tell what might have happened before they had arrived.

"No. I don't think so." Kaley was starting to feel a little more like herself. At least her insides weren't shaking nearly as badly as they had been a couple of hours ago. Taking a deep breath, she looked more carefully into the Doc's eyes. She was almost surprised at the pain there, and, was that fear she saw? As she tried to understand what he wasn't saying, it suddenly dawned on her with the force of a mule's kick what he'd been asking.

"I'm okay. He didn't hurt me that way. Really." She almost felt like smiling at his concern, almost. In an effort to reassure him she was telling the truth, Kaley dropped her good hand on his arm and squeezed gently. "How'd you know he'd be here? I mean, the way you busted in, you had to know something was up?"

Just then Jen's footsteps could be heard running up the stairs with who were most likely Jeremiah and Matt not far behind.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you more about it when you're feeling better. But I will tell you, it seems Harriet is smitten with our Jeremiah." Doc smiled at that thought.

For the first time all day, Kaley felt an honest smile spread across her face as well.

"That's nice." She nodded. "Really nice." She let her good hand fall to rest on his hand at the same time that Jen came through the open doorway.

"Thanks for coming," Doc smiled at Jen.

"Glad to help." Turning to Kaley, Jen frowned with concern. "I'm sorry this happened ma'am."

"Thanks, Jen." Kaley nodded, appreciating the sentiment even though she did not know the other woman well. None the less, what little she did know through Doc and Jeremiah made her think 'Miss Jenny' was a pretty special gal.

"All right, I'll let you help her get cleaned up and then we'll see about what else needs tending to." Doc left the room, closing the door tightly behind him, thanking God he'd gotten there in time.

Few minutes later

"How did it go?" Doc asked, once the men reached the parlor.

"Well, better than I thought. With you, me, and Matt here as witnesses, there was no way the sheriff was going to stick his neck out and let that weasel off without even a trial. The Judge will be coming through in about 45 days. I think we'll see him sent off, that is if the Sheriff can keep him from getting strung up." Jeremiah sat down on the sofa.

"What do you mean?" Doc poured himself and Jeremiah a drink.

"By the time we were leaving town, word had already started to spread about why we'd brought Webb in. Folks may not always speak too highly of Kaley, but they are seething about this. Webb might find himself swinging from a tree long before the Judge gets here." Accepting the drink from Doc, Jeremiah drank it down in one fast swallow.

Doc was normally a law-abiding man, but this time he didn't mind the thought of Webb hanging high from the nearest oak tree.

"That isn't all, either. All of Webb's cronies from the railway are already raising hell. Beaumont himself was at the sheriff's office hollering and slamming his hands on the desk, demanding justice for the railroad. I have a feeling we've only just begun to see what trouble the railroad can bring us." Jeremiah got up and poured himself another drink.

"You're going to owe Kaley another bottle if you don't take it easy on that stuff." Doc teased.

"You may owe her one yourself. Beaumont didn't sound any too happy with you, either. He was ranting something about how this 'God forsaken land' could drain all the good sense and breeding out of the best of men and turn them into nothing more than glorified cow hands." Jeremiah raised the bottle at Doc in silent offer of another drink. He was pretty sure what lay ahead of them, and if he was right, they were both going to need a stiff drink.

**Chapter 12**

"And that my children, is enough for tonight." Gram slammed the journal shut. "We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I promised Amy I'd bake at least four pies for tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Harm stood up from the sofa to stretch.

"Oh, dear. Did I forget to mention about tomorrow night?" Gram frowned.

"Sounds like it." Harm noticed Mac stretching too and moved behind her to rub her shoulders.

"Well, the church is having a barn dance tomorrow night. You know, lots of food, music, laughing and dancing. Great fun for the whole town. You used to love them when you were a kid." Gram raised her nose at Harm.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I didn't know they still did that." Harm smiled, still rubbing Mac's shoulders.

"Well they do. So, don't you two stay up too late." Gram smiled and headed off to bed.

"I guess we should call it an early night, too." Harm suggested.

"Not as long as you keep doing this." Mac grinned, totally enjoying his touch. She could easily get used to this.

Harm couldn't help but smile. He wished Mac would really let him take care of her.

"You are a little stiff." Harm moved one hand to rub the back of her neck. "Good grief, you've got knots the size of walnuts."

"I guess I've got a lot on my mind." Mac half shrugged.

"You head on upstairs. I'm going to make some of Gram's famous milk tea for you. Put on something loose and comfortable too." Harm ordered, nudging Mac towards the stairs.

Less than ten minutes later, Harm was standing at Mac's door with a mug of milk tea and a bottle of Gram's almond oil.

"First drink this. Then you're going to lie down on your stomach and let the legendary Rabb fingers work your cares away." Harm handed Mac the mug and wiggled his fingers in front of her.

"You don't have to do that. The tea is plenty, thank you." Mac half smiled, half chuckled on her way to the bed.

Following her over, Harm sat down beside her.

"I'm just trying to help, Mac." Harm didn't know quite where to look.

Taking a long sip of her tea first, Mac set the cup down on the bedside table.

"I know and I appreciate it, really I do." Mac reached over to touch Harm's hand. His hands were so nice and strong. She couldn't resist running her fingers over his, enjoying the strong rough texture.

Harm watched her playing with his hands. He was completely mesmerized. Such a simple gesture, so insignificant, and yet he could feel his insides melting from the tenderness. He swallowed hard. Without realizing it, he had closed his eyes and allowed himself to get completely lost in her delicate touch.

When she realized how long she'd been caressing his hands, Mac was overcome with embarrassment. It was even worse when she saw that he'd been sitting there with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry." Mac let go of his hands as though she'd been burned.

"No, thank you. That was very…nice." He couldn't think of a sensible thing to say.

Before he knew what had possessed him, his hand reached up and brushed the side of her cheek. Drawn together like magnets, their lips were only inches apart when a flicker of doubt from the other night flashed through his mind. It was no use, the draw was too strong, the desire too powerful. Their lips met in a slow tentative gesture, the taste and feel everything they needed.

Mac thought of pulling away, of putting distance between them, but this was what she needed, what she'd been craving: to be touched by the one man who made her feel safe and whole. When she felt his lips easing away, she moved her hand and let it fall on his chest. Her other hand landed on his shoulder, pulling him a little closer. Without any thought to the implications or consequences, Mac deepened the kiss. She'd let him pull away from her the other night, but she needed him now.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Harm pulled her even closer. His lips against hers ignited a fire deep within him. Their lips touched, teased and danced in exploration. His hands moved along her back, desperate to feel her closer still, unwilling to ever let her go. His heart was pounding as though his very life depended on keeping Sarah MacKenzie in his arms.

Mac felt herself drifting away at his touch. Everything she'd ever felt for him was clamoring its way to the surface, the passion, devotion, desire, and love were all fighting their way to the top. She was being consumed by the need to be a part of Harmon Rabb's life in every sense of the word.

Harm was starting to feel out of control. His feelings and desires for Mac were taking over all forms of common sense. He needed to pull away, to slow down, but Lord help him, he didn't want to let go of her. Slowly pulling his lips away from hers, he dropped his forehead against hers and slid his hands to where her hands had been on his chest. Covering her hands with his, he squeezed them tightly. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

"Wow." Was the only semi intelligible word he could come up with.

Mac couldn't even find words.

"I uh…Oh, Mac." He just knew he wasn't going to find the right words. "I've got to stop doing that. I want you so much, but I know you're not ready for this. I think I need to say good night and then take a very long, cold shower." Harm tried to smile.

"Harm, I…"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have kissed you again, but God, Mac, I'm only human and you're so damned beautiful…" Harm was already kicking himself. He was just digging himself into a hole.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She sounded truly surprised. He'd said that to her once before in Paraguay, but she wasn't sure how to take it then. She wasn't sure she knew how to take it now.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known. Inside and out." Harm sighed. Maybe he hadn't dug too deep a hole.

"It's okay." Mac kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you kissed me. I only wish you hadn't stopped."

Harm took her in his arms for another long, heated kiss before finally speaking, "This isn't the time, or the place." He panted, "but whether you want to hear it or not, I love you Sarah MacKenzie, and I'm counting the hours until the time is right to show you just how much."

**November 1941**

_Everyone was feeling real peaceful with Webb in jail. Wasn't a week later that e'eryone found out just how hollow that safe feeling they'd gotten themselves was. See, Thomas Webb had hisself an older, meaner brother, Cyrus. Beaumont sent a wire instructin Cyrus Webb to get hisself out to Calamity and take care of his brother's business. _

_Well, lemme tell you, that there set a fire under old Cyrus, and word is he killed six horses getting himself out to Calamity as fast as he did. Day he arrived he stood up and swore he'd bury the man who accused his brother. See, Beaumont wasn't above telling Cyrus tales about the evil Doc Rabb who'd arranged to have his brother hanged after tempting him with wicked widow O'Hara."_

**Calamity 1876**

Things hadn't settled down for long. Beaumont hadn't been willing to even sit in the same room as Doc, never mind say a civil word to him. Mrs. Beaumont was beside herself. She'd never seen her husband so obsessed by a project before. She'd heard plenty of rumors as to what had been happening to the town folks, and she was starting to worry that they might just be true.

She'd arranged for Mr. Roberts to come to tea one afternoon when her husband would be away inspecting the railroad construction. Things had slowed down some since there hadn't been any further land acquisitions, with Tom Webb being in jail and all.

"It was mighty gracious of you to invite me, Mrs. Beaumont." It took everything in Jeremiah to smile politely at his hostess when his interest was really with the beautiful blonde at her side.

"Well, Jeremiah… you don't mind if I call you Jeremiah, do you?"

"No, ma'am. I'd be honored if you saw fit to call me by my Christian name." Jeremiah smiled at her and Harriet.

"Well, Jeremiah, I'll get straight to the point. I've been hearing a lot of rumors about people being forced off their lands so the railroad can move in. Is this true?" She may have been considered to be a featherweight socialite, but Mrs. Beaumont was a well- educated woman who chose not to keep her eyes closed to her husband's business dealings any longer.

"I'm afraid so ma'am. Old man Stevens, when he said no to the railroad, Mr. Webb came calling to convince him. When that didn't work, the Steven's barn mysteriously burned down two nights later. The next day, Mr. Webb came back with a slightly lower offer. Mr. Stevens told Webb he wouldn't sell even over his dead body. Mrs. Stevens found her husband's body supposedly trampled to death by his herd. Now ma'am, no matter what folks say, I don't believe cattle are that stupid. I've never known an entire herd to stampede over their owner before falling off a cliff, never mind, only three days after their owner turned down an offer from the railroad. Mrs. Stevens barely got enough money for the ranch to move to Austin to live with her sister."

"You have more, don't you?" Daphne Beaumont asked stoically.

"Yes, ma'am. Lots of us have lost barns, pig pens, ice houses, cattle, fences. Doc's even had to treat a lot of folks for broken arms and legs. I've already had to replace almost 100 head. The town's rebuilt my barn twice. I suspect things won't be pretty when Mr. Webb's replacement comes into town. I think we're all in for a bit of a war." Jeremiah took a sip of his tea. It wasn't his favorite afternoon libation but thinking about what was to come made him thirsty for anything liquid.

Jeremiah had no idea how foretelling his statements to Mrs. Beaumont were. As he was sipping tea comfortably at the Beaumont mansion, Cyrus Webb was making his way over to the sheriff's office. Wearing a clean cream-colored suit with bright brass buttons, the man looked like he'd stepped straight off a riverboat casino. The appearance of the southern gentleman was nothing more than that, appearances.

"Okay, little brother, you tell me exactly who's got you in here." Cyrus spit out a chaw of tobacco on the floor.

"It's that Doc Rabb and his widow whore O'Hara's fault. Doc can't seem to mind his own business. That Irish woman would dance and flaunt herself at the Doc, but thought she was too good for me. Ain't no one too good for a Webb." Tom watched his brother nod in agreement.

"Looks like I'll have to teach the widow a lesson." Cyrus sneered.

"Her, and that Roberts fellow who dragged me in here. It's their word against mine." Tom added.

"Don't you worry about nothin'. I'll clean up all the trash around here. No one puts my baby brother in jail and lives to tell about it. No one." Cyrus spit another wad of tobacco on the floor.

**Chapter 13**

Neither Harm nor Mac had gotten very much sleep. Each kept thinking about the other laying in bed a short walk across the hall. A few times Harm considered how nice it would be to just hold Mac through the night, but sanity prevailed. He knew after that heated kiss, lying beside her all night would probably be more temptation than he could resist.

They'd spent the better part of the day helping Gram peel and cook fruit for the pies. Mac was actually having a wonderful time. She'd never had anyone to do that sort of thing with her when she was growing up. This was like reliving a second childhood.

By late afternoon the pies were in the oven, and Gram suggested they take a little break to read some more of the history. She so enjoyed watching Harm and Mac together.

Mac followed Harm into the living room. He picked up the book and hesitated a moment to see where Mac was going to sit. The two stared at each other like a couple of inexperienced teenagers.

Finally Harm let out a small chuckle. "I won't bite. You want to share the couch with me?"

Smiling broadly Mac took a seat. "Best offer I've had all day."

The two snuggled down on the sofa and Harm picked up the story where they'd left off the night before.

**November 1941**

Well, Cyrus Webb sure did raise hell when he hit town. Right away he set out to make sure e'eryone knew who was in charge now. Hell, word is he shot Toby Macintyre dead on his spread that day just cause Toby wouldn't give him water for him and his men's horses. An' Beaumont, that peacock sure did act different. No more suckin up to the people, gladhandin us like some kind o' eastern politician. No siree. Suddenly he was huddled close with Cyrus, plottin an' plannin. Soon as that started we all knew somethin' was up, an' it weren't gonna be good.

**Calamity 1876**

Daphne Beaumont was at her wit's end. She knew something big was going to happen and it would be happening soon, but every time she got close enough to hear, her husband and Cyrus would clam up tighter than a Cherokee drum.

The sun was finally shining on Calamity as Daphne came down the stairs early one morning. She hesitated before reaching the sitting room door to fix a piece of her hem that had caught on something at the bottom step. Immediately, she realized her husband and Cyrus were inside the study talking. Carefully, she gathered up her skirt so as not to make much noise, and made her way around to the outside of the house. Standing as close as she dared to the window, she crouched down and listened intently.

"Then everything is in place for tonight?" Beaumont asked.

"Yes, sir. The last of the men arrived at the bunkhouse this morning. We've got all the kerosene we'll need to light up every corner of East Texas." Cyrus smirked happily.

"I don't care about all of East Texas, I just want the land for my railroad!" Beaumont barked. He didn't care about Webb's blasted revenge. All he cared about were his train tracks.

"Don't you worry. After tonight there won't be a single timber left on the Roberts or O'Hara places. I'll make sure not even a tooth will survive tonight's blazes. You'll be able to buy up the property at auction for a song." Cyrus had a self satisfied grin. Ms. Daphne could hear it in his voice and it sent chills up her spine. "Some of the boys will be taking care of moving the livestock; I understand market price is pretty high right now."

"Just make sure they can't get out of the house. It has to be well in flames before they realize what's happening," Beaumont said, walking over to get another drink. Ms. Daphne had to swallow the urge to vomit. The idea that she was married to a man so willing to slaughter good people for a little strip of land, physically sickened her.

"It's all taken care of. Half the men will ride on the Roberts' place, the other half on the O'Hara place. No one will set a foot on the property until after midnight. By then everyone will be so soundly asleep they'll never know what burned them." This time Cyrus laughed out loud. "No one messes with a Webb."

In a panic, Ms. Daphne scurried back around the house. Waiting until her husband and Cyrus left, she ran upstairs to wake Harriet.

"Harriet, honey, you have to get up." Daphne jostled her daughter. "It's important, Jeremiah needs you."

"What?" A very groggy Harriet Beaumont turned over in bed. "Mother, what are you talking about?"

"I overheard your father and that awful Cyrus. They're planning on burning down Jeremiah's house tonight, while he's inside sound asleep. Same with the widow O'Hara's place too."

Harriet sprang out of bed as though someone had lit it on fire. "Are you sure?"

"I wish I weren't, but yes. Hurry up and dress, then ride over and warn Jeremiah. I'm going over to Doc Rabb's right now. I'm sure he'll tell the widow. Make sure none of Webb's men see you. If they do, slow up and pretend you're out for a morning ride. If not, you better ride like you've never ridden before." Patting her daughter on the arm, Daphne left the house and literally ran all the way to Doc Rabb's.

Doc had been up for hours. Being an early riser, he would have made a fine rancher. He couldn't imagine who was practically breaking his door down at eight o'clock in the morning. If the President himself had been standing on his porch he wouldn't have been more surprised than he was to see Daphne Beaumont panting and shaking at his front door.

"Mrs. Beaumont, what's happened?"

"Doc, you have to do something." Daphne was breathing so heavily she was practically hyperventilating.

"You'd better sit down and tell me. Let me get you some water."

"No! I don't need water. Just listen." Daphne Beaumont grabbed hold of Doc's arm and told him every sordid detail she'd overheard. The color in Doc's face washed away, only to be replaced by fury red within minutes.

"Do you know where Webb and your husband are now?"

Nodding her head, "They've gone out to the construction site as they do every day so nothing looks unusual. All the men are waiting the day out over at the railroad bunkhouse." Daphne prayed this man had a way to save them all.

"Good. You go back and write a note explaining what you just told me. Have Maggie's boy Brian ride the note out to every rancher on the outskirts of town, and tell them all to meet back here at the church." Doc looked piercingly through Mrs. Beaumont. She had to be a very strong woman to do what she was about to do. He had woefully underestimated her Boston breeding. He'd have to apologize for that some day.

Within the hour, Doc had rounded up every able bodied man in Calamity at the church. Mrs. Perkins from the general store had donated every piece of ammunition she had to rid Calamity once and for all of the railroad scum that had plagued their once peaceful town.

Between them, they came up with a working plan to save both ranches and capture all of Beaumont's men. It would take a lot of fast teamwork, but they were eager to get the job done.

Kaley was working with Jen in the kitchen when she was startled by what sounded like an army of hoof beats. Wiping her hands on a nearby rag and setting it down on the table, she left the kitchen wondering what else could possibly happen now.

Doc came rushing through her front door just about the same time she made it over to the window. There must have been close to twenty of the men from town and some of their wives climbing off horses, emptying wagons, and scurrying like ants in different directions.

"Hosiah Rabb, what in tarnation is going on here?" With both hands on her hips, and her brow furrowed into one huge question, she looked so kissable to Doc, but now was definitely NOT the time for that.

"We've got a situation." Doc walked over and placed his hands on Kaley's shoulders.

Looking up, he saw Miss Jenny standing in the kitchen doorway. "You'd better come hear this too." Doc called to her.

Jenny had been staying with the widow since the unfortunate experience with Thomas Webb. The idea had been for Jen to stay for a few days until the widow wasn't moving so stiffly. As it turned out, Jen was pretty good in the kitchen and even better at getting the ranch hands to cooperate. Being a cook wasn't part of her original plan, but it was a huge step up in terms of respectability from working the saloon. She'd even taken a liking to one of the hands. More importantly, he had taken a liking to her as well, knew her story, and still treated her like a lady.

"Beaumont and his men will be coming here tonight. They're planning on burning the house down while you're asleep inside. It sounds like they intend to burn everything and steal the herds."

Kaley let out a small gasp just as Jen whispered, "Oh, my God."

"We're moving as much of the cattle and livestock as we can over to the Jensen place. The women are helping soak the ground and wood around the base of the house as much as possible in the time we've got. Everyone's bringing their troughs and spare barrels, filling them with water from the well, and placing them inconspicuously around the property in case a fire actually gets started."

Hosiah paused to look at the horrified look on Jen's face, then back at the determination in Kaley's.

"We're planting sandbags anywhere we can that won't be noticeable on first sight to help barricade against the fire. There'll be two men here waiting for every one man Beaumont sends. The women insist on helping. They'll all be waiting in here with you in case we need help putting out fires once the show is over."

Taking Kaley's hands in his, he gave a reassuring squeeze. "We can win this one. We've got the element of surprise on our side."

**Chapter 14**

Harm and Mac helped Gram carry in the apple and peach pies she'd baked. Walking towards the back table, Mac couldn't help but feel like she just stepped onto the lot of an MGM 1950's musical.

Streamers were hanging everywhere. There was lots of hay and young people up in the lofts. Chairs were scattered all around the edge of the barn with a group of musicians tuning their fiddles on the makeshift stage that had been erected across from all the food.

As for the food, there was enough to feed an entire marine battalion. Everyone in town must have cooked something. There was every meat, side dish, and dessert imaginable under the sun. These nice people were going to need to do a lot of dancing if they were going to burn off all the calories waiting at the tables.

Gram Rabb walked from table to table, checking on all the food and thanking all the people who'd brought something. When she wasn't supervising the refreshments, she was greeting the folks coming in the door. Harm and Mac couldn't help but chuckle at Gram walking around greeting everyone with her friend Mabel's grandbaby on her hip. It was obvious she loved her old town and all the people in it. Judging from the smiles, it was pretty apparent they loved her as well.

**November 1941**

_Sure was different seein' e'eryone get together an' work, with guns to hand. See, sure, the people o' Calamity always did come together in a time o' need, but we sure ne'er had a war in our town before. Worst we had before the railway came was rustlers. Now all o' a sudden e'eryone is loaded up an' sittin in barns and behind windows, just waitin for a chance to take a shot at one o' those railroad thugs._

**Calamity 1876**

Doc had been handing out orders like a general preparing his army for siege. As much as he hated leaving Kaley behind, he felt obligated to check up on how things were going over at Jeremiah's place. For the longest time he just stood in front of Kaley's house, staring at her front door. Anyone watching could see the thought of leaving her behind for even a short while was eating him up inside. He knew he needed to be moving between both ranches. He just couldn't get himself up on that horse this time, until Kaley came up beside him. Gently rubbing her hands across his lapels, straightening a wrinkle that wasn't there, she leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips before turning to whisper in his ear. Whatever she said, it did the trick. Before anyone could snap their fingers, Doc and Matt were riding towards Jeremiah's place.

"Everything is looking good." Doc smiled as he got off his horse. Jeremiah had seen him coming and walked up to meet him.

"Hey, Doc." Harriet smiled. She pretty much hadn't left Jeremiah's side since she'd gotten there early that morning, and that was fine with Jeremiah.

"Did the delivery get here from Mrs. Perkins?" Doc asked, tying his horse to the hitching post.

"Hours ago. We've got enough gun powder to blow these characters to Boston." Jeremiah snickered at his own use of the Doc's hometown.

"As if anyone in Boston would want them." Doc slapped Jeremiah on the back as the two men walked around inspecting what the town's people had gotten done.

It wasn't but a couple of hours before Doc was back at the widow O'Hara's. The women were all inside, cooking and preparing food. It had already been a long day, and it was going to be an even longer night. He may not have really been a general, but nonetheless there was still an army of people to be fed.

An assembly line of people had been filling barrels with well water all morning. The troughs had been filled early on and now Fred Withers and Uriah Stone were close to fisticuffs over where to set the barrels in the barn so they'd be most efficient.

"I'm telling you, the only way water in the barn is going to help is if we dump the barrel along the base and drown the fires out fast from the inside." Fred waved his hand at Uriah.

"That'll be a huge waste of precious water! You need to leave buckets near each barrel and whoever is manning the barn will decide where the water needs to go." Uriah shoved Fred out of sheer frustration with his pigheadedness.

"When did you become an expert on fire fighting techniques, anyhow?" Fred shoved back.

"What the hell is going on here?" Doc bellowed from the barn door. "You heard me, what the hell is going on? Since when did we start fighting each other? Did you ever hear of divide and conquer? Well it works, so you stop bickering and start working together to fight the real enemy. United we're going to stand. Got it!" No one had ever heard Doc yell quite that loud before. He'd pretty much had it with some of the petty fighting that had been going on at both ranches over how things ought to be done. Regardless of the sheer stubbornness of some of the men, he was grateful for how everyone had pulled together. Even the women folk were involved. At first, a few of the men wanted their wives safe at home, but when Sadie Jeffries pointed out that Kaley wasn't going to be safe at home, most of the men agreed their wives needed to help.

The long night had finally arrived after what had seemed like the longest day. Everyone knew the railway people weren't going to come until long after any reasonable person would be under their blankets. Just waiting around was almost painful for everyone. Considering how many people were scattered around the property, things were pretty quiet. You could hear the proverbial pin drop.

Doc had put most of the younger fellows up in the barn. Being more agile, they could get up and out of the loft faster. Billy Juniper was the only older coot in there. Doc figured the young ones might need someone a little calmer to keep them steady. They were almost too ready to shoot the first soul who came close, whether they carried a torch and kerosene or not.

People were sitting by the windows all through the house with at least one rifle to a hand, and often more than that. A lot of friends had been hurt or killed in the last few months. The people of Calamity considered this time for justice. Every man there had an iron with six bullets and was just waiting for one of those hoodlums to show up.

The night had been awfully dark. The moon was hidden away as though it refused to participate in this horrible extravaganza. Doc was making his way back to the house from the barn when Kaley came walking out on the back porch.

"Everything set?" She pulled her shawl a little tighter around her shoulders.

"They're ready. They're all good men. I just pray we don't lose any of them. I don't want to bury anyone else." Doc looked up wishing the moon would show itself.

"You're worried aren't you?" Kaley seemed to have a painful grasp of the obvious tonight.

"It would just make it so much easier to see what's happening if the moon would join this fight." Doc sighed, still looking up at the sky.

Stepping up closer to Doc, Kaley was so close she could almost feel his breath against her. Still holding her shawl with one hand, the other snaked out from under the warm covering and inched its way up his chest, until it came to rest on his shoulder.

"Promise me you'll be careful." She pleaded.

The feel of her warm hand on him came darn near close to burning a hole right through the fabric. Her deep chocolate eyes had changed to a darker, desire filled black and were silently drawing him even closer to her.

"Tell me it will be alright." She added, her fingers sliding across to the back of his neck as she tried to pull his face towards her.

"Kaley…I…" unable to resist the attraction, Doc reached around her with his arms, pulling her up against him. His lips descended forcefully on hers. He hadn't meant to be so rough, but it flashed through his mind if things didn't go well tonight, this might be the only chance he got to show her how he felt.

Letting her shawl drop behind her, Kaley wrapped both arms around her Doc. She kissed him with everything she had in her. Her fingers began swirling a path through his dark hair. Feeling his arms press her even more tightly against him, Kaley realized for the first time in her life what it felt like to be truly loved by a man. She could feel the energy against her skin everywhere his body touched hers. She couldn't lose him, not now.

Slowly releasing his hold on her, Doc grudgingly pulled back. Almost ashamed at how he'd let himself take advantage of the moment, he was relieved to see the love returned in Kaley's eyes.

"When this is all over, we're going to have a long talk about your future. A future with me playing a much bigger part." Doc leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I promise."

Dropping his hand to take hers in his, he glanced up in time to see the moon break through and shine brightly on them.

Smiling broadly, "It looks like the heavens approve." Doc took two steps to the back door and led Kaley inside, their hands still firmly entwined.

Well, old Maude Kendall was sitting up with the rest of the women in the widow's bedroom when she saw the moon break out, shining more brightly than she'd ever seen it shine in her long life. Sure enough, as plain as day she could see the group of men making their way up to the back of the property near the barns. Sending her daughter running down through the house warning everyone what was at hand, she hooted out the window like a big old barn owl.

Billy Juniper recognized Maude's birdcalls straight off. Quietly, he hollered out to everyone, "The show is about to begin, fellows!" Eyes and rifles were poking through knot holes everywhere. They'd been busy doing more than filling water barrels all day. There was going to be no doubt that the men lying in wait could see who was coming and yet still remain hidden.

Everyone was on edge knowing what would be coming next, except maybe for the railway thugs.

**Chapter 15**

Mac couldn't believe how much fun she was having. She and Harm had danced most of the night. The little bit of food she sampled was simply out of this world. She knew Gram was a great cook, but from the taste of it so was the rest of Belleville.

Gram, on the other hand, had flittered around all night like a queen bee. She loved overseeing and making sure everyone was having a good time. The funny thing was, there was hardly a moment of the evening when Gram didn't have some one or other's baby on her hip.

Harm and Mac had just come off the dance floor, having done their rendition of the Cotton Eyed Joe, when Gram came puffing up to them excitedly.

"Harm, have you seen Joe Bixby's boy?" Turning to speak to Mac, "You know, Joe's mom thought he was never going to get married and settle down either. There wasn't anyone in town more surprised than me when he and Betty Jean got married."

Mac smiled awkwardly at Gram. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach this woman was up to something.

"Well, Harm and Joe used to be summer carousing buddies, especially when they were old enough to drive." Gram giggled loudly, patting Harm on the shoulder. "Has he told you any of those summer stories?" Gram looked pointedly at Mac.

"No, can't say that he has." Mac grinned at Harm, very amused by his discomfort.

"Well, he should. Then you can tell me, because we're all dying to know what those two were up to." She looked towards the crowd, where someone was calling her name. "Oh dear, Mabel needs me. Here, you take little Joey." Gram practically dropped the small baby in Mac's arms without waiting to see if she actually had a grip on him, then turned and flew off to the other side of the barn.

Mac stood awestruck with the tiny baby in her arms. Harm almost laughed at her jaw visibly hanging. Slightly agitated by the sudden change, little Joey squirmed in Mac's arms as if trying to point out she wasn't holding him quite to his liking.

Immediately wrapping the blanket more tightly around him, Mac shifted the baby up against her chest in her left arm and began patting his back with her right. "Which one is his mother?" She asked, looking around the barn at all the possible parents.

"Don't know. I've never met Joey's wife." Making a funny blowing sound, Harm shrugged apologetically. "I'm not even sure I'd recognize Joey. I haven't seen him in over twenty years." He looked around for a minute before his eyes settled back on Mac rocking the little baby.

"He looks good on you." Harm smiled tenderly, extending his hand to caress the back of the now sleeping baby's head.

"Harm..." Mac sighed in exasperation. "You know I can't."

"Dance with me?" He tilted his head slightly, extending his hand to her.

"What?" Oh, he was definitely losing it, she thought.

"Dance with me." This time he wrapped his hand around the small of her back and nudged her towards the dance floor.

"Harm, the baby?" Despite her doubts she was walking along beside him.

"It's never too soon for him to learn." Harm smiled as he pulled Mac closer to him, cradling the baby between them. He wrapped his left hand firmly around her right hand, and the two danced with their clasped hands gently resting between them on little Joey's back.

Gram grinned happily at Mabel. "Don't think it will be long now."

"Have you mentioned yet that little Joey is adopted?" Mabel leaned into Gram, her eyes watching the couple on the dance floor.

"Not yet, but soon." Gram smiled, watching the pair from across the barn.

They'd barely finished dancing when Joe Bixby came up behind Harm. "There's my special boy." Reaching for the baby, "So how the heck have you been?" He managed to slap Harm on the back and still regain custody of his infant son.

"Fine, thank you." Harm chuckled. "Joe Bixby, this is Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie."

"I won't say the obvious about being too good looking for your rank," Joe smiled, "but it is a pleasure to meet you."

"You have a beautiful baby," Mac sighed.

"Thank you. For a while there, I thought this chance had passed us by." Joe kissed the baby on the cheek. "Best thing I ever did in my life."

Just then Betty Jean came up behind them. "I see you found him." She kissed her son on the cheek, and nodded at Harm and Mac.

"Honey, this is an old childhood friend, Harmon Rabb and his…" Looking at Mac, he suddenly realized he had no idea what relationship it was they had. "I'm sorry, that was Lt. Colonel, wasn't it?"

"Mac, will be fine." She corrected, extending her hand to the attractive blonde woman.

"Mac?" Betty Jean asked a little startled. "Remind me never to complain about 'Betty Jean' again." She laughed loudly before continuing. "I'm sorry to break this up, but we really need to be getting this young man home. It's way past his bedtime." Making their apologies and giving quick good byes, the Bixby clan was out the door in a flash, leaving behind a very pleased grandmother and a somewhat overwhelmed Harm and Mac.

**November 1941**

_And this is where people thought the Doc had gone stark ravin mad. When Webb's men were just about creeped up on the house, cradlin the widow's Winchester in his arms, he steps out onto the front porch and calls out, bold as brass, _

_"Cyrus Webb! If you have a beef with anyone, you should make it with me. I'm the one who beat your brother down. I'm the one who stopped him from having his way with an innocent woman. You don't need to look any further than me." Just like he was a knight in one of them fairy stories offerin' to duel the great evil._

_Well that tore it. Webb didn't feel like acting all honorable, so he turns his dogs loose an' they start shooting at the Doc where he stood. It was the damndest thing though. E'eryone who was there swore there was no way they could miss a man standing out there in the moonlight, but none of them hit the Doc as he stood there shaking his head sadly._

**Calamity 1876**

Doc could feel Kaley's eyes boring a hole into the back of his head. He promised her he'd be careful, but he had to at least try and stop the bloodshed before it started.

Amazed that so many men could have a straight shot at him and miss, Doc suddenly rolled to the ground and began firing as his voice carried out across the ranch, "NOW!"

Windows could be heard crashing everywhere all at once. For years, people said you could see the flashing of gunfire clear across the county. The first man fool enough to try to torch the barn dropped dead in his tracks as several bullets tore through him. With the speed of a free mustang, one of the boys was outside with water, dousing the burning torch before it could catch and back inside again shooting at the rest of the idiots still crawling up to the barn

The unnatural moonlight gave Doc and his crew an incredible edge in this

battle: they could see for quite a distance where Webb and his thugs were, while the town folks were completely sheltered in the house or barn.

Doc managed to work his way back into the house, and moved to one of the front windows where he could shoot from under cover. With an apologetic look at Kaley, he raised the butt of the Winchester and smashed out a couple of panes so he'd have plenty of room to work with.

Webb's men were dropping like flies all around the property as the gunfight continued. The town folk were shooting at Webb's men as though they were ducks at target practice, while the women helped reload the extra rifles to keep the fight going to their advantage.

When the shout came down from upstairs that the few railway men still alive were retreating, Doc moved out onto the front porch once more. Most of the men were fired up and ready to see this fight through to the end. Grabbing the horses out of the barn, they rode off giving chase to those who dared to run.

Some of those running off were wounded badly making it incredibly easy for Doc and the posse to follow the blood trail down to the ravine where he'd first met the Widow O'Hara. It made sense, at least the ravine would give them some cover, an advantage they didn't have at the ranch.

As Doc and his men slowly reached the ravine floor, Cyrus and his remaining men stepped out into the clear, where Cyrus called out to Doc to throw down his rifle.

When Doc first gave Cyrus the chance to end the battle before it began, Cyrus didn't take it. Of course, at the time Cyrus thought he had the advantage of all his men against just the Doc and the widow. Turns out he wasn't as smart as he thought. Now he found himself cornered like a trapped rat. The thing is, there's little more dangerous than a desperate, trapped rat.

Webb was pacing a trench into the ground. "If you were a real man, you'd fight me like a man." Cyrus yelled to the Doc.

"I'm listening." Doc called down. The rest of the men, keeping cover, made their way to surround Webb's bunch.

"It's the honorable thing to do, give me the chance to clear my family name after the affront of falsely accusing my brother of trying to rape a woman who we all know isn't good enough for him."

If Webb thought that was improving his odds with the Doc, he was sorely mistaken. Doc's blood was boiling at a feverishly high rate.

By now, the widow and some of the others left behind at the ranch had caught up with the Doc and heard what Cyrus was yapping about. Keeping hidden behind boulders and trees, she made her way up close to Hosiah.

"Hosiah, don't do it. You're a better man than those animals. You don't need to finish this fight. It's over." She tried to tell him.

Reaching out and taking both her hands in his, he searched for the words to explain.

"Sometimes all you can be is a man. History will have to judge if you were good or evil."

He wanted to take her in his arms and further explain why he had to finish this. This was something he just couldn't walk away from, or he would never find peace, they would never find peace. Hoping she could hear the apology in his voice, Doc moved further down the ravine. When he reached Cyrus out in the open, he dropped his irons where he stood.

Stripping shirts, the two men stood trading blow after blow. They went after each other like men possessed. Somehow, blows that would have thrown any normal man to the ground had next to no effect on them. Fists and blood were flying.

Maude Kendall was standing next to Kaley, trying to comfort her. With every blow the Doc took, Kaley winced in pain as though she were the one taking the punch.

Wearing him down, Doc hammered Cyrus to the ground until Cyrus couldn't get back up. Cyrus might not have been the one who laid a hand on Kaley, but his intentions were even worse. Doc could never forgive either man.

Standing over the limp bastard, heaving like a bellows, Doc just watched Cyrus as he struggled with himself on the ground.

"It's over." Doc sighed. "It's over."

Turning away, he made his way back to where he'd left his side irons. Strapping them on slowly, he turned around to walk back up to Kaley.

All the men watching the fight stood still in their boots. The entire fight had lasted longer than any of them imagined it could. Stunned at how Doc found the strength to walk away, none of them had made a move to advance on Webb and his men.

Doc could see Kaley standing up the ridge when he heard her let out a blood curdling scream. Without even turning to look back, Doc pulled out his gun, whirled around, and fired at Cyrus Webb just as his gun went off.

Cyrus' pretty white ruffled shirt was slowly becoming a bright crimson as he dropped to his knees. His voice echoed through the ravine, "Damn you," before he fell down dead.

All the heads turned to see Doc fall to his knees before hitting the ground. In a rush, every man and woman in the ravine was hovering by Doc's side.

"Oh, Hosiah!" Kaley cried, folding her shawl into a round ball and slipping it under his head. Ripping off a portion of her skirt, Kaley pressed the wad of fabric into his shoulder.

"You promised me," she whispered.

"Why ma'am, I do believe I've been shot. Would you be so kind as to fetch the doctor?" Smiling at Kaley, Doc managed to wink at her knowingly before darkness overtook him.

Relieved that his sense of irony was still intact, some of the men scattered to round up who was left of Webb's men. A few others had already made their way to the Roberts' ranch in case they needed more help. It was Billy Juniper and Matt who stayed behind to help Maude and Kaley get Doc back up the ridge.

**Chapter 16 **

**Rabb farm**

"I'm so glad you had a good time tonight. There's nothing like a good old-fashioned barn dance to keep in touch with all the generations. Even the little ones love these things." Gram hung her coat on the hook by the door before going to the kitchen. "Anyone up for some hot cider before bed? If you're nice to me, I made an extra apple pie." Her eyes twinkled like a mischievous four year-old.

"How could we resist such a tempting offer?" Harm smiled before swirling his grandmother in a tight embrace.

"I said be nice, not make me dizzy." She slapped her grandson, loving every minute of his attention.

"Wasn't little Joey the sweetest baby?" Gram asked nonchalantly, while Harm and Mac took seats at the table.

"He was very cute, Gram." Harm hoped she wasn't going to get stuck on babies tonight. He could already see the sunken look on Mac's face.

"Betty Jean is a few years older than Joe. They only got married about four years ago. Poor folks spent the better part of the last three years pregnant or trying to get pregnant." Having sliced up the pie, Gram set two plates in front of Harm and Mac.

"Would you like some ice cream with that?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"Not me." Harm replied.

"Me neither, thank you." Mac added.

"I thought that last pregnancy was going to darn near kill them." Gram continued as though she'd never been interrupted. "When she made it into her second trimester, they thought they had a keeper. It just about broke everyone in town's heart when she lost that baby at six months." Gram set two mugs of hot cider by the apple pie.

"Last one, when was that?" Harm asked without really thinking.

"Oh, I'd say about seven or eight months ago. We were really worried about Betty Jean, she was so depressed. Not that I blame her, of course."

"Seven months ago? How old is Joey?" Harm asked. Mac had been sitting there quietly playing with her pie, her appetite suddenly nowhere to be found.

"Joey? I think he must be two or three months old now. Let's see, they got him when he was two weeks old, and that was just before Mabel's birthday, so that means he must be closer to three months old." Gram turned back to the counter and began cleaning up.

"He's not theirs?" Harm asked, suddenly understanding what his grandmother was doing. Of all the children and babies that his grandmother had toted around all night, it was the adopted baby she saw fit to drop in Mac's arms.

"Of course he is! Don't you try telling Betty Jean or Joe otherwise. He's the apple of their eye. Doesn't matter if someone else gave birth to him, he's their son." Gram was being a pinch melodramatic, but she was pretty sure she was getting her point across, even if Mac was still playing with her pie rather than eating it.

"Well, I think it's time for these old bones to hit the sack. Just leave those dishes in the sink and I'll clean up in the morning." Gram kissed them both on the cheek before leaving them alone to mull over all she'd just said.

"Are you ready for bed yet, or would you like to read a little before retiring for the night?" Harm knew Mac would clam up if he tried to discuss the baby deal now.

"I think a little of the Rabb saga would be nice about now." Mac stood up and took her and Harm's plates over to the sink. "You go ahead and get settled, I'll be right there."

Looking out the window by the sink, Mac thought her heart was going to break. She didn't want to admit how much holding that baby meant to her. How it felt to have Harm look at her with so much pride and love.

She must have been standing there longer than she realized. Startling her out of her private agony, she felt Harm's arms reach around her waist.

"Penny for your thoughts." He whispered in her ear, his breath warm and hot.

Harm waited for her to speak, "Mac, talk to me. Please."

"What am I supposed to say? That there isn't anything in this world I want more than to give you a child? Okay, there isn't anything in this world I want more than to have your baby. There. Happy?"

Mac tried to pull away from Harm's hold, but he wouldn't let her, instead he turned her around so he could see her face.

"Well, that's a start." Smiling that flyboy grin, he hoped to diffuse her frustration. Harm knew it was more than a start. It was exactly what he'd been waiting to hear her say.

"Don't you get it? It doesn't matter what I want. It never has!" Mac cried loudly.

"Mac, we've been through thick and thin, through hell and high water. Our lives are practically walking clichés. Nothing else matters. It's finally our turn." Pulling her more tightly against him, "I want you in my life, Mac. I don't care if you can or can't have children, I just want you."

Harm's lips came crashing down on hers hard and fast. He wasn't going to let her answer. He was tired of talking. He was going to show her just how much he wanted her, baby or no baby. His one hand raked through her long hair, keeping her head from pulling away. His other hand dropped down to her side, his fingers playing with the edge of her sweater, teasing the soft skin underneath.

Mac felt the fire ignite when his fingers touched her side and ran softly across the front of her stomach. She couldn't fight this any longer, she was tired of trying. Fearful for a split second when his lips pulled away from hers that he was going to stop, she moved her hand up his chest and began to fidget with the hairs on his chest while trying to undo the top button of his shirt.

Without skipping a beat, Harm dropped his chin and began kissing his way across Mac's neck, licking, nipping and savoring every inch of soft skin.

Pressing himself up against Mac, she could feel exactly what she was doing to him. Harm's lips captured hers again, his tongue begging hers to dance. Their hearts and souls were pounding loudly as the passions continued to boil out of control. Everything about her was intoxicating: the softness of her hair, the smell of her perfume, the desire in her dark eyes, the memory of her warm smile. She was everything to him.

Tearing his lips away from hers, his breath was heavy and broken. "I'm sorry." He couldn't help himself as his lips gently teased the edge of her lips. "I don't want to stop, not now, not again." She was so warm, so soft in his arms. He kissed her one more time, his tongue teasing and tasting, savoring the moment, yet wanting so much more. "Please, Mac. Let me love you… please."

Mac's heart lurched to her throat at the sound of his words. Her lips were searing with desire, every nerve ending was on fire. "I don't want you to stop, not anymore."

With more force than she intended, she pressed herself hungrily against him. Every cell in her body was more aroused and excited than she'd ever been in her entire life. She leaned in for another kiss, trying with everything she knew to show him with that one kiss how very much she wanted this, wanted him.

"Oh, Sarah." Not wanting to waste another minute, Harm scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to the guestroom around the corner.

**November 1941**

_Word is that Doc didn't wait to get better before goin ta pay a visit ta ol' Beaumont. Soon as he could tear himself 'way from Kaley the Doc was on his horse, blood soaked shirt an' all, tear out like the hounds o' hell were on his heels._

_That Joseph Beaumont was one sorry man that night. He'd bin waitin for Cyrus and his men to show up and whooee was he surprised when he looked up and saw ol Doc hisself standing in the doorway. _

**Calamity 1876**

By the time Billy Juniper, Maude, Matt and Kaley had gotten Doc to the top of the ravine, he'd come to again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kaley asked as Doc tried to get up on his own.

"I have some business to take care of." Doc answered calmly.

"Not with that shoulder you don't." Kaley spread her legs, and set her hands on her hips.

"This is almost finished. I just have one last thing to take care of. Now, if you'll excuse me." Doc reached forward to touch her and lost his footing.

"See! You're in no condition to be going anywhere but to bed. I will not have you bleeding to death on my land. Do you hear me Hosiah Rabb? You are NOT going to die on me." She pushed Doc back, forcing him to sit on a nearby rock.

"I'm not going to bleed to death. Just wrap me up in a temporary bandage, someone give me a whiskey, and I'll be back in a flash to let one of you fine ladies sew me up nice and proper." Doc somehow found the strength to flash a full blown Rabb smile.

"What have I told you about those pearly whites?" Kaley tried hard not to smile. She knew she had to be strong, but she also knew she wasn't going to win. Sighing heavily, she resigned herself to the Rabb stubbornness and helped Maude patch up his shoulder as best as they could for now. Then she prayed for the man she loved to survive this one last battle.

Meanwhile, Daphne Beaumont had been quietly pacing in her room. She'd changed into her nightclothes, but there was no way she was going to actually get any sleep. Not this night. She'd watch the clock ticking away, hour after hour.

Downstairs, Joseph Beaumont had been impatiently waiting for a report from Cyrus. It was well after two in the morning and he had thought for sure by now he would have heard something. Beaumont was just about to pour himself another whiskey when he heard a crashing noise in the front of the house.

Doc hadn't bothered with gallantries this morning. He'd just knocked the front door down with a thud, much like he'd done when he'd gone to the widow's house the day Webb had attacked her.

"Beaumont, show yourself NOW!" Doc called out, already standing at the bottom of the stairs. He might have been as mad as an ornery bull, but he was still a gentleman and if Beaumont was sleeping, Doc was not about to invade the privacy of a lady's bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Beaumont yelled back.

Doc whipped around to see Beaumont standing in the door of his study, a whisky in his hand.

"Little early to be celebrating, don't you think? You might at least want to make sure those henchmen of yours haven't messed up and gotten themselves killed, now wouldn't you?" Doc was speaking like the gentleman from Boston he was, but his eyes held the wrath of God in them.

By now all the hired help was perched at the kitchen door watching the two men come face to face. Daphne Beaumont was standing frozen at the top of the stairs.

In a matter of minutes Doc had Beaumont backed up into his study. Grabbing him by his fancy white shirt, Doc slammed Beaumont hard against the wall.

"Unhand me!" Beaumont shouted. "I'll see your hide in jail if you don't let go of me immediately!"

"The only one who's going to see the inside of a jail cell, Mr. Beaumont, is what's left of your gang of merry murderers." Doc enunciated clearly and quietly. So quietly, in fact, that no one else in the house could hear a word he said.

Immediately recognizing that threatening Doc wasn't going to help him, Beaumont grasped at straws. "Hosiah, I'm sure this is nothing more than a simple misunderstanding. Why don't you just tell me what has you all riled up and I'm sure together we can take care of it."

"The only thing to be taken care, Mr. Beaumont, is that you and your slimy railroad are moving out of Calamity, or you will find the cost much higher than even you would be willing to pay. We don't need or want your business here. Is that understood?" Doc was speaking so calmly and yet spitting fire with his eyes.

"Hosiah, put me down and we can discuss this like gentlemen." Beaumont was trying desperately to hang on to the tiniest shred of dignity, despite the fact that he was currently more terrified than he'd ever been in his entire life. Where the hell was Cyrus?

Easing his grip on Beaumont and then slamming him back hard against the wall again, Doc leaned his face in a little closer to Beaumont's.

"I don't believe I'm making myself clear." This time Doc spoke loud enough for everyone in the house to hear. "You either join what's left of your buddies in jail, or you pack yourself up and leave Calamity, permanently." Doc dropped Beaumont in a heap on the floor and slowly turned to make his way out. "You've got till sunrise." Doc called over his shoulder.

Doc was almost at the front door when a gasp at the top of the stairs had him spinning around, his colt already drawn in his good hand. He couldn't help but laugh. Beaumont was standing in the doorway of the study aiming at him with one of those pretty little two-bullet guns that gamblers played with.

"Your man put a bullet through the wrong shoulder, Mr. Beaumont. Who do you think is the faster trigger, you or me?" With one eyebrow arched, Doc watched Beaumont drop the gun and slump to the floor.

With a little shrug of his good shoulder, Doc slid his iron back into the holster, tipped his hat at Mrs. Beaumont, and went out the door as if he'd just finished an ordinary social call.

By morning, Beaumont had moved on to Robstown. Despite all the bad blood with her husband, the town was grateful to Mrs. Beaumont for her part in bringing down the railroad, so she was able to stay in Calamity with Harriet.

**Chapter 17**

**Rabb Guest room**

**0400 hours**

Mac was slowly waking up from the sweetest dream she'd ever had. Stretching her arms, she had to pause to consider the hard form beside her. Feeling Harm's arms wound tightly around her, she realized there was more to her peaceful night's sleep than just a good dream.

She had finally made glorious, splendid love with Harmon Rabb Jr. With amazing clarity she was able to finally understand what her therapist had been trying to tell her. Only four percent of something wonderful is better than one hundred percent of nothing. How could she have been so blind, so stupid?

Wondering for a moment what time Gram woke up, and if she and Harm should move upstairs, she felt Harm's breath on her neck and couldn't resist snuggling into his warmth. She didn't want to leave him, not now, not ever. Whatever her chances of conceiving or carrying a child were, Harm was right; what really mattered was that they be together. That was the only thing that mattered.

**November 1941**

_Well, there wasn't but five of Webb's men left and by the time the judge came to town an' there wasn't nobody who would find those snakes anything but guilty of attempted murder. Yup, all six of 'em, Tom Webb too, swung from the gallows nice and legal like. _

_Things were finally startin to look up for the town and the Doc_.

**Calamity 1876**

Turns out Kaley and Maude were pretty good at the doctoring thing.

"Will you stop pushing yourself? You're over doing it. You're going to rip up my nice needlework." Kaley fussed, trying to get the Doc back in bed.

"You did do a nice job. I may have to let you stitch up all my patients." Doc tried to grab for Kaley with his good arm. It had been almost a week since the shootout and he was feeling a whole lot better than he had been.

"You better behave yourself or Maude's going to say you're good enough to be sent home." Doc had been staying at Kaley's since he'd been shot. The first few days were touch and go. Maude and Kaley dug out the bullet and sewed him up but a slight infection still must have set in because he fought one heck of a fever. Kaley was in a panic at the thought of losing the Doc. She'd waited her whole life for a man like him and the thought of losing him was breaking her heart into millions of little pieces. There wasn't a soul in Calamity who didn't breathe easier when the Doc's fever finally broke and he woke up asking for Kaley.

Grabbing hold of her wrist and gently tugging her down onto the bed next to him, his voice lowered "I don't ever want to leave you again. Kaley O'Hara, this may not be the romantic place you deserve, but I love you. Will you marry me?"

Just a short while ago the widow probably would have said no. The last thing the Doc needed was to be saddled with someone like her and all her baggage. After coming so close to losing him, there was no way she could turn him down. If there was one thing she was absolutely sure of, she knew she didn't want to live another day without him.

What must have been only seconds seemed like hours to the Doc. His mind was already running through ways to convince her to change her mind if she said no when he finally heard her.

"Yes, yes, Hosiah Rabb. I'll marry you, as soon as the doctor says you can get out of that bed." She knew darn well he was probably going to say he could get out now, but she knew he needed at least a little more rest before he'd be up to what she had in mind.

Pulling her a little closer, Doc reached over and kissed her. It was a short kiss but filled with all the promise of years to come. When they finally separated, Kaley ran eagerly to the bedroom door.

"JEN!" she called downstairs as loudly as she could.

Running up the stairs in a panic. Jen came to a panting halt at the doorway, and at the two people with grins as broad as the Rio Grande.

"Something wrong?" she asked. The wide grins made no sense, but Kaley's call scared the bejeezus out of her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to alarm you. I just wanted to let you know you'd better start cooking. It seems we're going to be having lots of company this weekend."

Walking back to the bed, she took hold of Doc's hand.

"Yes ma'am." Doc echoed happily. "Looks like we're having ourselves a wedding!"

The following Sunday 

Shortly before noon

Doc was pacing back and forth in his parlor, waiting for the church to fill up with guests.

"You know, you're going to wear a hole in that floor if you don't ease up." Daphne Beaumont chuckled.

"Ms. Daphne, how are you?" Doc was a little surprised to see her. Although she'd agreed to stay on in Calamity so she could be close to her daughter, Daphne Beaumont hadn't had the nerve to leave the house since the blow up with Joseph. Despite knowing the town didn't hold anything against her, this was the first time since that horrible night that she had ventured out of her own home.

"You didn't think I would miss this big day, now did you?" Daphne Beaumont smiled brightly.

"No, ma'am. I don't suppose I did." Doc nodded graciously at her.

"I know your mother and father didn't have enough time to come for the wedding, but if you wouldn't mind, I'd be honored if you'd allow me the privilege of standing in for Charlotte today."

"Ms. Daphne, I couldn't think of a better woman to have here in mother's stead. Thank you." Doc smiled honestly from his heart.

Extending his arm to her, Doc led Mrs. Beaumont over to the church, and down the aisle to seat her in the place normally reserved for the mother of the groom.

**Short Time later**

**Roberts Place**

Just about the entire town had been cooking for the wedding feast. Jen was in charge of the cake, while Harriet helped Kaley spruce up her best dress. Harriet had tried to talk Kaley into going with the trendier white wedding gown, but Kaley insisted on wearing her Sunday best.

Doc could have cared less what she wore. His eyes saw only the radiant woman walking towards him. He couldn't believe this day had actually come, and now it was almost over.

They had pretty much danced with every person in town at least three times. The music, food, and of course liquor, had been nonstop. The party would most likely continue well until morning, but the night was already feeling very long for the newlyweds.

Doc had been looking for Kaley for some time when he finally spotted her across the room. Just as he was about to make his way up beside her, Harriet came flying across the room like a jackrabbit, practically knocking Kaley over before hugging her ecstatically.

"I'm really glad you're so happy for us, Harriet, but I can't breathe." Kaley chuckled, pulling away from Harriet's tight grip.

"Oh, I'm happy for you too, but Jeremiah just asked me to marry him!" She squealed.

Suddenly sharing the blonde's enthusiasm, Kaley kissed her on the cheek and hugged her again before asking, "What did your mother say?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell mother." Turning at the speed of light, Harriet ran off in the other direction.

Not having been close enough to hear, Doc walked up to his bride, "What was that all about?"

"You have to ask?" Kaley grinned. "Jeremiah asked her to marry him."

"I guess it's safe to say she said yes." Doc smiled, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist while his eyes followed their friends across the dance floor.

"It's getting rather late, or early depending on how you look at it," Doc chuckled into his wife's hair. His wife, he was going to like saying that. "Do you think maybe it's time we made our escape?"

Sneaking out the back door, Doc and Kaley rode to the privacy of the O'Hara ranch… the Rabb ranch now.

Helping her down out of the carriage, Doc escorted Kaley up to the porch before opening the front door and scooping her into his arms. Kaley couldn't help the giggle that escaped as he carried her all the way up the stairs to her room.

"No," she whispered hesitantly. "Not in there." Turning her head she pointed with her nose down the hall. "We'll take the master bedroom."

Immediately, Doc understood, she must have still been using the bedroom she had shared with Clete.

No one had used the master bedroom since her Aunt and Uncle had passed on. Clete had talked about taking over the big room, but Kaley had refused.

Stepping into the pristine room, Doc slowly carried his bride over to the beautiful bed. Hosiah's eyes couldn't help but take in the size of the unusually large bed.

"Do you like it?" She smiled. "I had it made especially for you. I figured it couldn't be easy for a man your size to get a good night's sleep in an ordinary bed, and even less if you have to share it." Kaley tried very hard not to blush at that last part.

Sitting down beside her, Hosiah took a moment to run his hands over the intricate carvings at the foot of the enormous bed.

"This was incredibly thoughtful of you." Hosiah was actually choked up. She was right, he had never slept without his feet hanging off the bed for the better part of his adult life.

"The quilt and linens are a wedding gift from Mrs. Perkins and some of the ladies in town." Kaley watched his eyes carefully, hoping he was pleased with her gift.

Without saying a word, Hosiah pulled out the gold watch Kaley had given him earlier in the day. "Life with you is going to be filled with pleasant surprises, isn't it?" He asked quietly.

"I hope so." Unconsciously, her hand moved to the diamond broach she wore. Hosiah had given it to her the night before. For generations, all the Rabb women had worn it on their wedding day. As the oldest son, he'd held onto it for years in hopes of someday finding someone worthy of giving it to.

Unable to say another word, Hosiah turned to look at his beautiful wife. Slowly, almost trembling, his hand reached forward to softly caress her cheek.

Kaley's eyes closed at the first feel of his hand against her skin. His touch was so delicate, so loving, her breath caught in her throat. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest; she was sure if he couldn't see it, he could definitely hear it.

When Hosiah's fingers ran down her cheek and across her chin to gently brush across her lips, Kaley couldn't stop the quiet gasp that escaped at her sharp intake of breath.

Doc pulled his hand away instantly at the small sound.

Kaley's eyes flew open wide at the loss of his warm touch against her. Her dark eyes were drawn to his sea green pools like a moth to a flame.

"Why?" she managed to quietly whisper. Her hand reached out for his.

"Why what?" The mere touch of her hand on his was like striking a match, a fire instantly burned inside him.

"Why'd you let go of me?"

"You sounded…unsure."

Lifting his hand and placing it on her rapidly beating heart, she whispered, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I'm just… I guess I'm just a little nervous." This time Kaley couldn't stop the blush.

The corners of his mouth curled up in a familiar smile. "So am I." He managed to whisper back before his lips softly met hers.


	3. Chapter 18 the end

**That was Then, This is Now **

**Chapter 18**

Harm and Mac sat curled up together on the sofa listening to Gram reading more of the saga. There had been an awkward few minutes for Mac when she and Harm finally emerged from the guest room, but the huge grin Gram was trying to hide immediately wiped away any concerns Mac had about possibly offending her hostess' old fashioned sensibilities.

Immediately after breakfast, Gram made herself comfortable in her rocker and began reading again. Harm and Mac had been completely entranced by the story of the wedding. Harm found himself drawing circles on Mac's hand with his thumb. When Gram got to the part about the 'I Dos', Harm squeezed Mac's hand tightly in silent affirmation of where he wanted things to go, delighted when Mac smiled back.

Closing the book, Gram stood up and stretched. "I think I'm going to get started on lunch."

"How many more volumes are there?" Harm inquired.

"Well, things quieted down quite a bit after Doc and Kaley got married. There's a bit of excitement when the boys are growing up. Hosiah's son James was a hoot. There's several pages dedicated to his antics with Teddy Roosevelt." Gram chuckled to herself. "But Doc definitely took up most of the history. I'm still working on the last volume."

This was their last day with Gram, tomorrow was time to head back to DC. Harm wished there was more time to read all the history.

"How many boys did they have?" Mac asked.

"Four." Gram announced proudly. "Kaley teased Doc for years about having to wait for grandchildren to have her girls. They were retired in rocking chairs and Kaley would still joke with Doc about trying one more time for the girl."

"Did she have any granddaughters?" Harm interjected.

"Eventually. I think they had four or five grandsons before young Jeremiah broke the spell and had three girls." Gram shook her head. "First one was named Kaley after her grandma. The next one was Teresa after Kaley's Aunt Tess. Can't remember off hand what they named the baby." Gram walked towards the kitchen, her brow curled in thought pondering the name of that last grandbaby. Secretly, she wondered how much longer it would be before she'd have her own great-grandchildren to spoil.

"Kaley is a nice name." Harm lifted Mac's hand, kissed it gently and then returned it to where it had been resting on his lap.

"Mm…" Mac was glancing through the rest of the photos further along the story. "Harm, look at this." Mac pointed to a photo of James Rabb with Teddy Roosevelt. "He looks just like you!"

"I think it would be safe to say he looks like his father." Harm couldn't resist chuckling at her enthusiasm.

"Here's a picture of Hosiah with Kaley and all their 'kin' taken at the ceremony in 1921 when Calamity was renamed 'Rabb' for Doc and how he saved the town from the railroad. Harm, the baby's name was Sarah." Mac exclaimed excitedly. "See the three ladies to the right in the front row? Kaley Rabb Perkins. I wonder if that was any relationship to Mrs. Perkins and her daughter Irene?" Mac giggled. "Teressa Rabb and Sarah Rabb."

"I guess it was fate that I fall in love with a Sarah." Harm smiled as Mac's eyes widened. "Don't look so surprised. You have to know I meant it when I said I loved you."

"I'd hoped it was more than hormones and friendship." Mac tried not to blush.

His face turning deadly serious, Harm twisted Mac around and pulled her fully onto his lap, looking her straight in the eyes. "I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I love you more than life itself and nothing on earth will ever change that."

Harm waited for some sort of understanding from Mac. He hadn't expected the tears that slowly began to trickle down her cheek.

"Harmon Rabb, I hope you know how much I love you." Mac reached her arms around his neck and drew him in for a searing kiss. The only thing keeping them from letting it escalate into needing to go back to the bedroom was the knowledge Gram was cooking only a few feet away.

The rest of the day was spent in quiet acceptance of the new turn in their relationship. Gram was especially pleased to see them holding hands, stealing kisses, and sharing starry-eyed glances from across the room. She had seen it hidden in their eyes the minute they arrived, but was elated to now see them freely expressing it.

It was with great reluctance the next morning that the three adults stood on the front stoop. Even Baron could tell this was the antithesis of the happy arrival of a few short days ago.

"Now that you know where I am, I expect you to make sure he comes home more often." Gram told Mac, even though she was really talking to Harm. Stepping in for a hug, she whispered into Mac's ear, "Remember, I want lots of great-grandchildren. So long as you and Harm raise 'em, they're mine."

Walking over two steps to where Harm stood, Gram tried valiantly to hide her tears. "Don't you be a stranger anymore." She scolded, batting back the tears. Harm felt a heavy weight drop in his pocket as his grandmother hugged him goodbye. Finally, she pulled back slightly, still holding onto him. "I found this last night and thought you might like to have it." She drew back in to kiss him on the cheek and then stepped back up onto the porch.

"You two better get going before I change my mind and siphon all your gasoline." She tried to laugh.

The first part of the ride home was made mostly in silence, each one wondering how, or if, things would change once they got home.

"I suppose we're going to have to talk at some point." Mac mentioned softly.

"We are." Harm felt his heart tighten in his chest.

"This is probably as good a place as any. I mean at least neither of us will be able to run away." Mac sighed.

"Or push the other away." Harm added.

"I told you I was sorry for that." Mac reached over to hold his hand. "I won't do that anymore, I promise."

"I know." Harm turned slightly to smile at her. "Do you really want to do this now?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Mac turned to look out the window, mumbling 'maybe' under her breath.

"Where do you want to start?" Harm questioned, almost holding his breath.

"I suppose at the beginning would be asking too much." Mac tried for a joke, but it didn't work. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "You said you wanted to be a part of my life and not be looking in anymore. After the last couple of nights, I think it's safe to say you are most definitely in my life." The corners of Mac's mouth twitched slightly, trying to suppress a big grin.

Harm made no effort to contain his smile. "It's what I've wanted for a long time now. It's why I went after you in Paraguay. It's why I waited through Webb. It's why I'm still here."

"Is it enough?" Mac raised an eyebrow.

Harm turned suddenly to look at Mac, not sure where she was going with this.

"I've got less than a five percent chance of being able to conceive a child. Our child." Mac elaborated.

"Mac, honey, I told you. If you really want to carry a child and can't conceive, there are options. If it's what you want, I'll try them all." Harm tried to keep his eyes on the road.

"And if none of them work?"

"Then we can adopt. All I care about is that whatever we do, we do it together."

"You have no doubts?" Mac hadn't eased her intense glare.

Without hesitating a single second, Harm shot back. "Not a one."

He had told her over and over, in several ways, but she needed to hear it one more time. One last time. She had to be sure. After nine years of misunderstanding, she wasn't going to leave any room for misinterpretations, not when they were so close to having what she'd always wanted.

It wasn't long before Harm was turning off the road and pulling up to Mac's building in Georgetown.

He carried her bag up to her apartment, his palms sweating nervously as she opened her front door.

"Where do you want me to put this?" Harm asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

"On my bed, if you don't mind." Mac waved at her bedroom door. She wasn't quite sure what to do next either, and was glad to buy a few extra minutes to decide her next move.

Harm came out of the bedroom more quickly than Mac had expected. Walking towards each other, the two didn't know quite where to look or what to say. Almost in stereo they began,

"Uh, should I…" " Would you..."

Unable to ignore the ludicrousness of their discomfort, they each broke out in roaring laughter. Pulling Mac into his arms, they practically stumbled over each other before she settled her head comfortably in the crook of his neck.

"You in a hurry to go home or do you want to stay a little while?" Mac mumbled into his chest, once they'd stopped laughing.

"That's an unfair question." Harm tightened his hold around her.

"Why is that counselor?"

"Because I won't ever be in a hurry to go home if you're not there, and …" Harm hesitated to say what he was really thinking.

"And…" Mac encouraged, pulling her head back slightly to look up at his expression.

"Anything less than forever with you will never be long enough." His eyes locked on hers, as he enunciated each and every word very carefully.

Suddenly, the room was spinning and Mac couldn't feel the floor beneath her. All she could feel were Harm's strong arms pulling her in closer, his lips descending tenderly on hers. Her knees threatened to give out from under her. It felt as though she was melting in his arms for an eternity and yet only an instant. Her body was turning to Jell-O as his kiss continued to awaken every nerve-ending throughout her body.

When Harm pulled away from her lips and began slowly kissing the edge of her mouth, across her chin and under her ear, Mac heard herself finally speak.

"Stay, Harm. Don't go." Her eyes rolled shut at the heat that was flushing from her neck to her toes.

"If I stay now, I won't ever want to leave." Harm kissed her lips once again, reluctantly, he let go when she tried to answer.

"Then don't ever leave." Pulling herself away, taking a deep breath, Mac looked into his eyes. "I told you I won't push you away anymore. If you want forever, so do I."

"Starting now?" Harm searched her eyes.

"Starting now."

**February 14, 2005 **

**Front porch of Admiral AJ Chegwidden, USN Retired**

Harm stood behind Mac looking down at the ancient gold watch she held in her hands, his arms wound tightly around her.

"I hoped you'd like it." Harm whispered in her ear. "Gram slipped it to me our last day at the farm. She told me later that Kaley gave it to Doc on their wedding day."

Mac softly read out loud, "To HR my love, my life, my everything. KOR"

"Since it says everything I feel for you, I thought, I hoped…"

Turning swiftly in his arms. "Oh, Harm…" was all Mac managed to say before throwing her arms around him and devouring his soft lips in a passionate kiss.

"Ahem, Ahhheeeemm" AJ cleared his throat as loudly as possible one more time while contemplating if it was time to paint the porch ceiling yet.

"Admiral, everyone is waiting…" Harriet stopped suddenly, noticing AJ staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes searching for something of serious impact, she looked back at the admiral in utter confusion before noticing the kissing couple out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, Harriet, I know. Would you care to try?" AJ challenged, a glint of sheer delight dancing in his eyes.

"Certainly, sir." Smiling to herself, Harriet turned to fully face the two senior officers lost in each other, and shouted as loudly as possible without disturbing the neighbors, "ADMIRAL ON DECK!"

Still pressed together, turning only their faces towards the offensive announcement, Harm and Mac glared at Harriet until they caught sight of AJ chuckling behind her.

Seeing them come immediately to attention, AJ couldn't resist letting out a huge belly laugh.

"At ease. I think it's fairly safe to assume that you don't have to stand at attention on your own wedding day. I believe all Lt. Sims is trying to tell you is that your guests are waiting inside for you to cut the cake." Turning away, his shoulders still shaking with laughter, AJ escorted Harriet into the house, and held the door for the newlyweds.

AJ had been surprised to receive the call four weeks ago announcing their plans to get married and requesting to hold the small private ceremony at his house. He was more than happy to oblige and truly pleased to give the bride away for real this time.

Turning to follow AJ into the house, Harm hesitated at the door and looked at Mac,

"Ready, Mrs. Rabb?"

"More than you'll ever know, Mr. Rabb."

THE END


End file.
